Anne's Victory
by kryall
Summary: Henry the VIII fell from his horse in January of 1536. The events that happened after would forever scar history. When he doesn't wake up, Anne Boleyn has to face a new world with many challenges and opportunities.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

24 January 1536

Palace of Placentia

"Anne? Anne! Get a hold of yourself!" Jane shook her sister-in-law and Queen who had been crying for the past two hours, ever since Henry's fall… Jane knew if he didn't wake soon he would never wake and Anne would be surrounded by wolves and the Boleyns would be lost, herself included.

Anne finally nodded collecting herself in a big breath. She felt sharp pains in her stomach and knew she needed to calm down.

"You need to secure your position. Now. What do you need from me?" Jane asked?

"I..I need to know what's happening and I need his will to in case...in case the worse happens. And I need to secure Elizabeth. Jane go and figure out what you can from my brother and ensure my father stays by Henry's side but send George to me. I can handle the rest. Tell my ladies to pray for the King and remain focused on their daily tasks. Also, Jane, I need you to have George secure a calming potion from Dr. Lincre. I know he is busy but it is for my child. Tell him so." Anne nodded her head in a dismissive manner. After Jane left she walked over to her vanity, taking in her appearance and focusing on the impression she will need to give in the next few hours. She called for Madge to come to assist her to fix her hair while she focused on her make-up. When they finished she dismissed Madge to her antechamber so she could think. Her red skirt billowed around her growing figure as she paced planning her future and all the paths she could take.

George walked in to see his sister holding her stomach in pain as she paced. He immediately gave her the calming draught from Dr. Lincre and she diluted some of it into her watered down wine. "Thank you, I was beginning to fear a miscarriage from the stress. How is he?"

George flinched, "he hasn't even moved since they pulled him off the field. Nothing they do seems to help."

She nodded, not expecting much more. "I need you to go to Hatfield. I need my daughter and stepdaughter secure. Move them to Eltham. It's close to the city but hidden. Do not tell them what is happening. You are the only one I can trust with this, do not fail me."

George nodded and left almost running to the stables. Anne finished her goblet of wine before leaving her chambers to go to Henry's rooms to find his will. His guards simply nodded at her as she entered his room, leaving two of her ladies at the door. She looked over Henry's study which was a disaster. He had papers everywhere with no rhyme or rhythm to their placement. It took her awhile but she found it.

'Thank God, ' she thought, 'he named me regent with the power to choose my lord protector and privy council.' She grabbed the official document and left to return to her rooms. She laid on her bed and put her hand on her stomach, 'I don't even know which child I will be regent for..'

Suddenly her sister in law burst through her room throwing out all protocol. "The King is dead.."

Anne let out a small screech, she was a widow and had two royal children to secure. She looked down at his desk bracing herself against it as she caught her breath. She suddenly noticed a few things she had missed when she had been frantically looking for the will. Most namely a letter to Jane Seymour. She made the mistake of reading it and felt a wave of hideous deja vu. It looked remarkably like the ones he used to write to her. She scoffed in disgust and left. She went back to her rooms and walked into her antechamber "ladies, the King has succumbed to his injuries. I will need your ladies assistance to prepare for the next few days. Things are going to go rapidly but we must secure the throne for either the son I will bare or our dear Elizabeth."

She turned the Chancellor of-of her Household, James Boleyn, "uncle please have the bells for mourning rung. I will be making an official announcement in the throne room within the hour." He bowed and left.

She had her ladies lace her into a dark purple dress with a black stomacher, her hair pulled back and her state crown placed upon her head. She hated the crown for it was too heavy but she needed to make a point. She was an anointed Queen and her children, one way or another, was the future of England.

The throne room was crowded with nobles eager to see how this would play out and seeing where they should place their loyalties. Everyone went silent as the doors slammed open and the harold yelled "ANNOUNCING, THE QUEEN MOTHER ANNE!"

Everyone bowed as she swept into the room and up to the dais, they also whispered about if she was about to usurp the throne. She gritted her teeth before turning and addressing the court, "Today England suffered the greatest loss we could imagine. The death of our beloved King Henry. He was our friend, brother, father, and protector and he ensured to protect us in his death. He has given England a beautiful princess and an unborn child, one if which will be his heir."

The crowd was quiet waiting for the rest.

"As according to my husband's will, which I have here, I will act as regent for our young children with the help of the privy council and Lord Protector of my choosing, " The lords of the privy council lost all color in their faces and Cromwell went to protest when Anne automatically handed him the paperwork, "I assure you, Lord Chancellor, it is all in order. My husband and I discussed it at length. Tonight we mourn our lost King, tomorrow the privy council will assemble to discuss strengthening our realm after this blow. Tonight I would like to announce the Lord Protector."

This grabbed everyone's attention, everyone assumed it would be her uncle or father.

"I have deliberated who best would protect and raise our future ruler to not only rule the realm but sit as the head of the church. I have decided against a lord protector, as no one will defend my children and care for their well being as I can, " she made sure to exclude if it would be a King or Queen.

"You cannot do that, a woman cannot rule alone, " her Uncle Norfolk protested.

"Am I not an anointed Queen? Does Henry's will not leave all decisions in my hands? I may be a woman but your King saw fit to allow me to protect his realm for his heir and that is what I will do. Plus I will not be ruling alone, I will have a council of men to assist and advise me, " she smirked as she saw the men begin to agree reluctantly so she decided to drive her point home, "besides uncle, the last time England had a Lord Protector ended up with King Richard III. I for one will never let my children become the princes in the tower."

"What about when you go into confinement?" Suffolk asked. He was torn inside, he hated Anne Boleyn with an undying passion, but his loyalty has always been to the crown and securing England's peace. Does he support his late Kings will or should he support Princess Mary's claim? Could he plunge England into civil war?

"Well I have a few ideas but the council will discuss this. We will reference the book by the late Margaret Beaufort as well as consult with Dr. Lincre about possible protocol, but it will honestly come down to how stable the realm is and how trustworthy I find my advisors over the next few months." She said watching their eyes become bewildered at the idea of earning a woman's trust. "No more questions tonight there will be a mass held to mark the beginning of mourning, which will last for six months. We must say goodbye to our glorious late King."

She stepped off the dais and walked out towards the chapel. As she left the throne room everyone bowed before following her lead. The last to leave was the Duke of Norfolk, Duke of Suffolk, and the Earl of Wiltshire- the last of whom couldn't stop smiling.

"What has you so cheerful? Your trumpet of a daughter just usurped the throne from under us!" Norfolk exclaimed.

"You. She usurped it from you or well shut down your dream of usurping it from her. If it had been my choice she would've never been in the Kings sights let alone become Queen, but she seems to have come into her own with a crown, and I always knew she'd do great things. I will still wield influence as her father but you both should work to get on her good side or it shall be a long few years for you, " he laughed, "it seems being a Duke only gets you so much."

With that Thomas left, swaggering as he did so, glad to finally be in a position to put his high headed brother in law in his place. His Elizabeth was the best thing that ever happened to him but dealing with her brother proved to be impossible. Now his own daughter was head of the entire Boleyn-Howard family with no King to knock her down for any reason. He had seen the way Henry looked at Jane Seymour and he knew the blonde would've been Anne's downfall. Now he just needs to stand at her side and be the knight to slay dragons for his grandchildren.

Norfolk and Suffolk looked wearily at each other before the following suite, these were strange new times they were living in and they were not sure if they were enemies or allies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Palace of Placentia

January 24, 1536

Anne had a hard time listening to the sermon Archbishop Cranmer prepared in such a short amount of time. She had so much to do and learn, Henry shared more of his burdens before their marriage than after so she will have to catch up on the state of the realm and the treasury. That's on top of planning Henry's funeral, her confinement, and the child's christening. All while fighting off ambitious nobles, and ensuring Lady Mary doesn't rise against her siblings. By the end of the ceremony, her head was spinning. She stood thanked everyone for joining and their prayers. Her ladies followed her back to her rooms where she changed into more comfortable clothes and dismissed everyone but for Madge and Nan Saville, once they were alone Anne made her way down the back corridors to the Kings bedchambers.

The next morning she awoke on his bed surrounded by paperwork, she gathered her notes and had the ladies that stayed with her for her protection escort her back to her chambers. Upon arriving her ladies wasted no time preparing their mistress for what they knew would be a long day, when she was about ready she summoned Jane Parker to help her finish.

"Have you heard from my brother?" She whispered.

"Yes your majesty, he told Lady Bryan you wished for a change of scenery for Elizabeth and for him to remain as a protector during these uncertain times. The child and Lady Mary have not been told and the servants have been threatened with imprisonment if they find out before you wish, " Jane handed her a letter, "he has written a report on how the princess fares."

"Thank you, Jane, and thank you for bringing me out of my despair yesterday. I fear all would've been lost without you, " Anne smiled at the sister in law she was never fond of.

"I am ever your loyal servant and your sister in law. I am glad to be of service, I know we have never been close for your brother and I are not a happy marriage."

"We will have to amend that, " Anne smiled as they finished preparing her before sending Jane to fetch Master Cromwell for her. While she waited she went to her presence chamber to confront her would be rival. "Lady Seymour, come here please."

Jane turned pale white in the corner she had trying to disappear in, but stood and walked over the Anne before curtsying. She had clearly been crying recently. Anne left her there for a moment and glared at the plain woman in front of her.

"You may rise, " once Jane stood Anne met her eyes, "I am dismissing you from my service. There is no longer any use for you at court."

"But-" Lady Seymour stopped when she saw the fury flare in Anne's eyes.

"You are dismissed, " Anne said cooly. Jane rushed from her rooms as Cromwell entered looking quite uncomfortable.

"Your majesty, " he bowed.

"Follow me, Jane please come as well, " she knew she would need to guard her reputation more fiercely than before. Henry was no longer here to protect her as he had originally. They followed her into her bedchambers.

"Strange times we find ourselves in Master Cromwell, do you agree?"

"Definitely unprecedented." He pursed his lips, last time he had talked to Anne she had threatened to make him a head shorter if he crossed her after fighting over religious reforms. Now she had the power to do so.

"I know you have always tried to do what is best for the realm and for the crown. I need to know your loyalty will not waver even though we are not on the best of terms as of late, " Anne said calmly. "I should not have threatened you the way I had."

"Your majesty, I will always serve England to the best of my abilities, " Cromwell said. He had sided with the Seymours and for an Imperial alliance. He had been working against Anne for some time now but that was before...but where do he and the woman before him begin to make amends? And did he have to? He could try to replace her as regent.

"We used to be quite the team before, working on his majesty's Great Matter. I was hoping we could do the same now to secure the realm. I could use a legal mind like yours to help me navigate the path in front for I have found the task to be quite daunting, " Anne said watching his reaction. She had no idea if she could trust him, for surely he would've tried to rid Henry of her for his ambitions.

"I understand, these matters are quite complicated for the female mind to understand." He nodded at her contemplating his options. If he tried to usurp her there would be no ensuring the reformation of his position. Anne was loyal to those loyal to her for all her faults and if he could secure her trust now, he would live comfortably for the minority with influence over the regent.

"No, it is just overwhelming to catch up on. I do not wish to speak ill of my late husband but he left me out of his government so I need to familiarize myself with his current projects and the overall status of England and the crown. I was re-looking over the Succession Act and it reaffirms my position as Regent but it wouldn't be the first time nobles tried to seize control after the death of a monarch, " Anne sighed knowing to reaffirm to everyone that being a woman did not make her unfit for her position was going to be exhausting.

"Your majesty, no one will seize the throne as long as we are smart about our situation and honest with one another. I am beginning to think I may have underestimated you and probably will on more than one occasion but I look forward to being proven wrong. Now shall we go give the rest of the council a run for their money." He stood and offered her his hand.

She took his hand and stood, "thank you, Cromwell, but you go on before me I shall catch up in a moment. I shall hope you will accept the position as my secretary and that you will serve me as diligently as you served my husband."

Cromwell bowed and left, she waited a few minutes and followed, but instead of going into the council room she stepped into the room next door which Henry VII had specially made for spying on his council when they believed he was out of earshot.

"This is insanity, the realm cannot be held by a woman! Especially one of no proper education in the matters of state, " she heard her Uncle Norfolk exasperated.

"Actually through my connections, she had the education of a princess. Most of whom act as regents for their children. She also has a large family and allies abroad to watch out for her interest, " Thomas Boleyn beamed proudly of being able to educate his intelligent daughter properly.

"King Francis denied her marriage was lawful, I doubt he is truly an ally, " Suffolk countered.

"It does not matter his majesty's will, along with the ratified act of succession, as well as being an anointed Queen the regency is hers by right and law." Cromwell stated plainly.

"Shove it low born, what do you know of ruling a kingdom?" Norfolk snarled.

"About as much as you do, " Lord Audley, the Lord Chancellor, defended Cromwell, "if not for Anne you wouldn't be near the throne despite your rank. If rank meant everything you'd be in my position now. Besides that he is right, Cromwell knows these matters better than most considering he delegated the majority of the paperwork. Anne is regent, any other objectification to it will be considered treason. As well as trying to force her to choose a Lord Protector if she does not wish as is her right as regent. I do not like it either but if we want to avoid civil war we will have to accept it."

Anne smiled and decided now was time to make her entrance. She went back into the hallway and walked to the front of the table where her husband used to sit, "This chair in right belongs to my child, I shall sit here though until they are of age to attend the meetings with my supervision. Any objections?"

Silence. She smiled. 'Good.' She thought as she sat down. "Now I know I left many of you shocked last night and let me assure you it is not so I can seize power for my own. I, as their mother, am the most natural protector they need. Many of you may think women are weak and timid, but we can also agree that we are fierce when it comes to our children's wellbeing and interest. I will ensure they are always protected, happy, and properly educated. I do plan to rely heavily on each one of you. Now we have business to attend to. The first piece of business shall we discuss Master Cromwell?"

"I feel we should address the funeral of the King your majesty, " he replied.

"I do agree, in accordance with his will he will be buried in Westminster Abbey, I feel we should give the country time to mourn him so he will be interred in lead and placed on an altar in the abbey for the people to be able to pay their respects to their beloved King. His funeral will take place at the end of February, any objections?" Anne looked around.

They all shook their heads. "I feel we should discuss your confinement and what should happen in case of your death in childbirth your majesty, " Lord Norfolk said.

Anne smiled at him but if her eyes were a different story, "of course, these were matters I pondered late into the night last night. I have decided that I will go into semi confinement three months before the baby is born to help me combat the added stress of my role. I will not be confined to my bed until the usual one month though. During those two months, I will only be confined to my quarters and allowed any guest. When I am placed on bed rest my father, Earl of Wiltshire will act as a temporary Lord Protector while I shall entrust you, Lord Audley, to keep the council in check." Her smile reached her eyes as she looked at the two men who defended her.

"I am honored by your majesty, but I must ask what will happen in the case of your death?" Wiltshire asked timidly, not liking the idea of his daughter's death but it had to be addressed. Childbirth was a messy, dangerous thing.

"I believe that is something I cannot discuss just yet, I must relate myself more with my husband's notes for the realm as well as make decisions regarding my children's safety. This is unprecedented and we will move forward with caution, but I assure you we will have all the answers before I go into confinement. I plan to outline a government for my child with the help of Cromwell and you all and discuss the occupants for it after," Anne sighed, " speaking of which I shall be moving into my late husband's rooms. I need many of the resources found in it and it will be easier to move me to his rooms than his things to be crammed into mine. It will also serve as a statement to our ambassadors that England is strong and stable. Now, what else?"

The meeting lasted four hours, but by the end, she was much more informed on the state of the crown, which was in a much more fragile state than she thought but there were positives such as the English people's loyalty to Henry even if they hated her, and no one wanted civil war.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eltham Palace

January 30, 1536

She spent the next few days in meetings with councilors, ambassadors, and nobles ensuring loyalty and planning for her upcoming confinement. Once she was sure her position was secure enough to take a day to visit Eltham she did. She had pondered telling the girls separately as reports from Lady Bryan said that the Lady Mary had taken kindly to her little sister despite her determination to not be placed below her. It would be a moment of bonding for them and she hoped she could use it to her advantage.

Lady Bryan rushed to meet her, curtsying hurriedly "your majesty I am so sorry I have been trying to get this place up to standards but it has been difficult."

"It is quite alright, I knew the palace was in rough shape when I chose it, that's part of why I did. No one but those here knows the children are here. Now I need to see Lady Mary and my daughter. How have they been?"

Lady Bryan told another servant to summon them before answering her questions, "Elizabeth is her bright usual self though very confused, which is good because it means no one told her, but also makes it hard to answer her hundreds of questions. Lady Mary has been very...quiet since arriving. She asked me to confirm this is where her father grew up and when I did she relapsed into an odd silence. I usually don't fret over her too much besides punishing her for her determination to be disobedient but I am beginning to worry about her."

"Well when I tell them of their father's fate it won't get much better, but it must be done," Anne sighed.

"What happened to my father?" Mary had silently appeared in the doorway.

"Lady Mary! You are out of line-" Lady Bryan started before Anne cut her off.

"It's fine, will you please see what's taking Elizabeth?" Anne didn't mean it as a question. Lady Bryan curtsied and left. "Lady Mary, please sit."

"He's dead, isn't he? It's the only reason we'd be here, my father hated this place. It's why he chose Hatfield for Elizabeth." Mary stated. She had put the pieces together rather quickly but didn't want to believe it, but now Anne was here requesting to see her with her sister and there was no denying it.

"Yes. He fell at a jousting tournament and injured his head. He was knocked unconscious and never woke. I am sorry for your loss, " Anne said not sure of what else to say to the stepdaughter who despises her.

"Sorry? For my loss? You are the cause of all my losses! My title, my father's love, my mother, and now my father too! You, you Jezebel!" Mary screamed.

"Mama? Sissy?" Elizabeth stood with Lady Bryan in the same doorway Mary had slipped in. "What's wrong, why are you fighting?"

"Oh, Elizabeth, my own heart, we are not fighting, your sister is just upset. I come bearing some sad news, " Anne's heart broke and she noticed Marys seemed to as well. "Will you give us just a moment sweetie?"

Elizabeth nodded and left still looking suspicious.

"Mary, I know we have fought in the past and you dislike me for what you think I did to your parents. I didn't want to show you this today but I had a feeling it might, " she pulled a scroll from her dress and handed it to Mary, "it is a letter to your father concerning his great matter. If you look at the date you will realize I was in France at the time, not yet having caught your father's eye. I loved him but I never forced him to do anything. No one could force King Henry to do anything. Now we are left with a country at our hands, and you have two choices. You can rebel against my Regency and try to gain the crown for yourself over my children, but you will have to kill them to do so. I see the way you look at Elizabeth and I do not think you could do so easily. It would also mark your soul. That is if you win and if you don't, you will have forced your siblings into the same position. If you support me and your siblings I promise I will treat you with all due respects as well as include you in their lives. You can help secure Tudor England for future generations, I could find a prince to marry you or a duke, you can help raise Elizabeth and my future child. You do not have to decide right now, but I do ask you to help me shoulder the burden of telling your little sister who doesn't understand the politics of it all and will need us both."

Mary was silent for a moment, " You know I have felt so close to my father and his siblings here. I keep finding little pieces of them through the residence, the Tudors. Except for my uncle Arthur who was supposed to be King and didn't reside here as long… I guess first born Tudors are not meant to rule. I will help you with Elizabeth and for my siblings sake, I will support you as well. For now. For England's sake. Under two conditions."

"Name them, " Anne said utterly shocked at this turn of events.

"I will choose my husband, no one will choose for me, " she started.

"Okay, " that's easy enough Anne thought, "what's the second?"

"I retain my title of princess, " Anne was about to protest when Mary stopped her, "I will agree your children come before me and even sign an oath amended to that, but you will give me the title princess with a household of my own. Deal?"

Her first reaction was to say no, to scream at her for her pride but something stopped her. She realized almost anything was worth the support of the former Princess of Wales. "Deal, I haven't decided quite what your role will be, but I appreciate your support. I know how much this must seem like a betrayal to your mother."

It was, it was the hardest thing she ever had to do, but her mother would want her to survive and this was her best option. At the moment. She was an orphan and left without protection. Dreams of her father saving her dying along with him. She just nodded as Anne went to fetch Elizabeth. They told her together and the little girl wailed in Anne's arms as Mary rubbed her back until she fell asleep. She thanked Mary again and told her not to expect any letters for she was keeping Elizabeth's location a secret until after her pregnancy when things were more secure but to expect better treatment from Lady Bryan as she was no longer a maid in waiting but Elizabeth's honored guest.

On the way home it began to rain and Anne was forced into the litter where she let the sadness wash over her as she realized she hadn't cried since Henry's death, she had dove straight into politics. For the first time though she couldn't hold back the anger, guilt, and loneliness bubbling inside her and she cried over Henry for the last time. Or at least she thought it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Richmond Palace

March 13, 1536

The beginning of her semi confinement started out relatively calm beside her father arguing with her over her decision to bring her sister back into her service. She missed her sister and she needed to be surrounded by those she could trust. She chose to follow in the footsteps of her father-in-law and use the history of the palace to boast the birth of her child.

Mary Boleyn arrived the same day the rumors did. The Emperor was boasting his superiority and his displeasure at his cousin seeming to disappear. He was threatening to go to war, which Anne knew would happen eventually. Spain was always going to be a problem in her regency but she was hoping they would wait until after her birth to start causing problems.

Cromwell sat across from her as she sat quietly on her couch, contemplating the situation. "You're majesty, what do you want me to do?"

"I think this is my first opportunity to weed out those I can trust and those I cannot. I want you to investigate Chapuys secretly. He may be Spain's eyes and ears, but he will also be mine. Do not tell my council you have told me yet, I want to see how they react when told, " Anne said after a moment of silence. "I would also like pamphlets distributed on the topics of the casualties of war, the act of succession, and my charity acts as Queen. I will also require a play to be performed against the Spaniards. All of these will be distributed to the people."

Cromwell smirked writing everything down.

"Is something funny Master Cromwell?"

"No, your majesty. I am actually quite impressed. Your late husband would never have worried about propaganda being distributed, " he explained.

"You're right, but he was King and England is loyal to its sovereign. I cannot rely on such loyalty yet, " Anne snapped. "I apologize, sir, I know you were only surprised. It's not common for a woman to be as well educated in these matters. Or in general."

"It's quite alright ma'am, I am your humble servant. I must ask though, what shall we do with the Lady Mary?" Cromwell wasn't sure what to make of the King's eldest daughter past that she would have him burned without a second thought.

"When I visited Elizabeth at her new household I spoke privately with her. We have an..agreement. One I will need your help with after I give birth but until I do so I want her and my daughter hid for both our sakes… send a public announcement that Elizabeth and Mary are grieving in private, together." Cromwell nodded before gathering his notes. He stood and bowed before leaving. "Send in Lord Suffolk next."

Charles Brandon strode into the room and bowed without looking at her before taking his seat across from her, "how may I be of service m'lady?"

She sat quietly for a moment taking in his body language and tone, "you don't like me much Lord, I'm willing to wager you've always hated me."

Brandon swallowed hard but didn't have a chance to respond.

"I do not care for your personal feelings toward me, what I do care about is your loyalty to the crown." Anne said looking away, "to Henry, Elizabeth, and my unborn child, one of which is already your sovereign."

"I was never anything but loyal, he was my best friend not just my king, " Charles spat, "what does a whore like you know of loyalty?" He covered his mouth realizing he just committed treason in front of Anne. To his surprise, she just laughed.

"Well honesty is a good first step to loyalty and trust, will you support your friend's wishes for his succession and heirs reign?" Anne asked. "I promise I will welcome your honesty so long as you remember your place when we are in public."

"That depends, according to the Spanish ambassador you will rid yourself of the Lady Mary the first chance you get. What is your plan for the Lady?" Charles asked, wanting to catch her off guard.

"Princess Mary is being well taken care of. She and I have come to an agreement for the moment. I intend to make her happy and a prime supporter of her siblings whom I know she will love, even if they are mine." Anne smiled. "Lord Suffolk, I will only ask two things of you. First is that you are undyingly loyal to the crown, and the second is that you remain honest. You do not have to like me, or even be loyal to me in full. I am regent though and I expect you to protect my children until they are of age. I also would value the opinion of a man who seeks nothing from me, do you accept?" Anne asked holding her hand out to shake his.

Charles nodded, taking her hand, " Don't make me regret it."

"I need you to inspect the royal armory and soldiers. I need to know what we need to do to prepare in the event of a Spanish invasion. When you are finished take my uncle to every port and inspect our ships, war and trade, and their crews."

He bowed and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Richmond Palace

April 6, 1536

"Argh!!" Anne screamed as she pushed cursing Henry for putting her through this again, for making her be alone through all this, and Eve for eating that damn apple. Her confinement had been long but not boring, she had invited her sister Mary back to her household making her household a much more lively place. Cromwell and she had effectively planned the new government and how to fill her role is she died in childbirth. That was something they had argued about for weeks. Her secretary hated her family, and while she didn't blame him, she knew they would be her sons best protection. Princess Mary was showing more and more loyalty by the day as her treatment became better. They were not on good terms, but Mary could be in the same room with Anne comfortably now. All that was left was for her to deliver her baby and hopefully, the succession will be secured with a son. A son no one could dispute as Henry's.

"ARRRGGHHH!" She gave a final big push and heard the slap of the midwife followed by a wailing baby, she smiled relieved. "What is it?"

No one answered and she began to panic before her sister came in smiling, "do you want to see your son?"

"My..my..son. I did it?" She smiled as her whole body relaxed, "give him to me!"

She held him up against her legs taking in his features. He a tuff had dark hair already and clearly Henry's blue eyes but the rest was a mixture of them both, "Henry, my Henry. King Henry IX! The Tudor legacy lives on in the blue eyes of my baby boy."

She began to succumb to sleep and she was forced to hand him over to a wet nurse, reluctantly, silently swearing to secretly nurse him herself later on. Now that Henry couldn't stop her. She ordered no one to be allowed into her apartments unless she was awake as she watched her son be set in his crib. She heard the bells ringing as 'All hail the King! God bless the King's mother!' Was shouted throughout London. She went to sleep feeling victorious.

She awoke panicking from nightmares of her head on a block. Her named smeared with words like incest and witchcraft. She calmed when she saw the crib and gathered where she was. She smiled as she realized this was the first time a woman had ever given birth in the King's chambers. It gave her an odd sense of pride. She decided she wanted to see him. She tried moving before feeling the searing pain in her abdomen, she let out a sharp squeal as her sister barged through the doors.

"Anne, what on earth do you think you're doing?" She stood with her hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face, one that masked the laugh tugging at her face. Anne, who is always the picture of grace, was twisted around in her blankets with the most pitiful look of helplessness.

"I wanted to see my son, " she snapped, glaring at her older sister. " I don't remember being in this much pain with Elizabeth."

"Well Henry was much bigger and you have not been given as many soothing herbs seeing as you will be conducting small amounts of business as you recover," Mary smiled picking the infant king up and bringing him to Anne.

"How is papa handling his position?" Anne asked settling Henry is her arms. He smiled up at her and she felt her heart melt. Mary forbade her from speaking about politics once she went into full confinement. Somehow her sister took control of the entire situation and even helped the midwife. Anne had been impressed. Now the child was out safely and she needed to know what was going on in his kingdom.

"As well as you would think. He has spies everywhere and has a handle on everything. He is preparing a brief for you as soon as he is allowed to speak to you. He has been quite different though, kinder to George and I but very paranoid and weary of Uncle Norfolk. I think he was scared you would die and your uncle would find a way to remove him from Lord Protector. I think for all his ambition he never stopped to consider it's weight. The birth of Henry helped him relax a little. I will send for him, he's been eager to see you." Mary said beginning to stand.

Anne shook her head, "no, did George do as asked?" Mary nodded.

"Bring me the girls first," Anne commanded, "bring them personally."

Mary bowed and left sending two women in to fix Anne's hair and pillows as well dress her a little without her having to move. She arrived with Elizabeth and Mary in tow.

At the sight of her, Elizabeth took off towards the bed, "mama! You're okay! I was so worried something would happen to you like papa! Is that my new brother? Lady Bryan told me he's the King now, is that true?"

"Oh Elizbeth I have missed you so much," Anne made room on the bed for her daughter to lay and stepdaughter to sit, "he is the king since he is your papa's eldest son and your papa passed away before his birth, technically he was King the whole time I carried him after your father's passing. Elizabeth this is your brother King Henry."

She sat the baby up to present him to his older sister. Elizabeth looked at him intently, soaking in every feature and move. Lady Bryan had been very clear about her change in status and she felt a little cheated. She looked at this sweet child who could not even talk and decided she could not blame him for what he could not fix. "I like him, Harry I am your big sister and I'm going to show you everything!"

Anne and Mary laughed as Anne realized her sister had faded from the room.

"May I hold him?" Mary asked timidly.

Anne smiled, " Of course, you are his godmother."

"What?" Mary's head snapped up from looking at Henry.

"If you accept of course," Anne replied quickly handing Henry to her, "I thought it would be a nice way to include you as well as reintroduce you to court."

Mary's heart thudded in her chest as she looked at her new baby brother. He looked so much like his mother except for his eyes. Her brother shared his eyes with their father and Mary realized this baby could be her death and she'd walk towards that fate willingly. She'd do anything for the baby in her arms just as she would Elizabeth. Could she take the throne from him? "Nothing would make me happier than to be his godmother."

"I am glad. So how have you been faring since my last visit?" Anne directed the question at Mary but when Elizabeth answered she knew she'd have to talk to her stepdaughter one on one. So the four sat and played with the baby until it was time for his feeding. Elizabeth yawned and Anne called for her sister to return her to the nursery. When Elizabeth was clear of the room she looked at Mary taking her in properly. She had more skin on her bones and didn't seem as weakly, but she didn't seem happy either. If she wasn't happy there were no guarantees on her loyalty. "So how have you been since our last chat?"

Mary flinched as though Anne had hit her, "I am better, being treated more as Elizabeth's equal rather than her servant has helped...what will happen to me now?"

"Well I had Cromwell rewrite the Oath as well as amend the act of succession before my confinement started and I have a copy here," Anne reached into her dressing table flinching slightly, "I want you to read it completely before you sign it. I know you hate me and that may never change, but I want to take care of you, Mary. You are my husband's daughter and you might not believe it but I have never wanted anything but to have a relationship with you. I apologize for how I have gone about it before, I was afraid, but seeing you with Elizabeth and Harry I see how wrong I was. In return for signing this oath and your loyalty to your siblings I will give you this promise: I will always be honest with you, even if it is difficult, and you may always be honest with me, as long as you do so in private."

"I..I don't know what to say…" Mary stammered her feeling conflicted. This was the harlot who bewitched her father, stealing her from her mother, who forced her to serve her baby sister…she promised honesty.."why? Why are you being so nice to me? Is it guilt for stealing my father?"

Anne sighed, "Mary, you cannot steal a man who is not already looking to leave. I know it hurts to hear but your father had already started the investigation for his Great Matter. I loved your father, and I wish everything had been different… Your mother was so stubborn and I could never understand why until I had Elizabeth. I was so scared when she was born. I made promises to your father, promises of a son, and I didn't know if I could deliver on it. You were the child, but I behaved childishly. Putting you in Elizabeth's household was your father's idea, but I should have convinced him to be more patient with you. If we had been kind from the beginning this may have been different. I am sorry Mary, and I wish us to earn each other's trust and be the family your papa dreamed for his Tudor children."

Mary sat soaking in her words but said nothing so Anne continued, "ask your Uncle Charles about it, he was one of the few who disliked me and was still alive. For your safety and to quiet the rumors I am limiting your access in the palace, but after you sign the oath and are reintroduced at the christening, you will have free reign of the palace. Be curious about these matters if you wish, but be careful, I wouldn't want anyone to think you are thinking of treason."

Mary nodded getting the message clear, Anne was offering friendship but she did not fully trust her. Which is fine, as Mary didn't trust her either and decided she would do as Anne said and ask around as soon as she was free. She stood grasping the oath before curtsying and leaving Anne. She rushed back to the chambers she occupied next to Elizabeth's nursery. Once she was in the safety of her rooms she threw the papers to the side and collapsed onto her bed crying. She had never felt more broken and conflicted than in that moment, who was she? Who was her father? She missed her mother's soothing words and encouraging advice. She sobbed for the little girl she used to know.

It was dark before she settled down and collected herself, she lit candles and grabbed the oath to read through before making her final decision. It began as it always had but then she began to notice the small changes, her parents being a marriage of good faith allowing her to maintain her princess status, etc… when she reached the end of the succession act she gasped. Not only did Anne plan to make her a princess, but solidifying her place in the act of succession "...with the death of King Henry the VIII his son, Henry Tudor, succeeded him as King making Princess Elizabeth, Princess of Wales and Princess Mary, Duchess of York until King Henry IX produces his own heirs.."

Duchess of York. Princess Mary, Duchess of York. How would her mother feel about that? It was no Princess of Wales, but it was also much better than Lady Mary. How long could she hold onto her dream of being Queen? Who would she be afterwards? She started crying again and praying wishing for a sign of what to do. She went to put the documents on her small desk where she notices her box of her mother's things. She opened the box and pulled her mother's letters from the hidden compartment. Chapuys had to smuggle them so she only had a few and they were worn from her reading and rereading them. She sat down and read them over and over again as well as her bible trying desperately to come to peace with her decision. How does she surrender the dream her mother died alone to achieve? She supposed she wasn't truly surrendering it though, for while she was not her father's heir she was still a Princess and in the line of succession.

Eventually she drifted to sleep and a deep dream, she was running through what could only be a garden of Spain her mother used to tell her of, she walked along the gardens until she found a bright eyed girl with auburn hair smiling and playing with children.

"I was so happy back then," a woman's voice seemed to come from nowhere as its owner appeared at Mary's side. "I often wondered if I would have been happier going back to Spain but then I would've never had you. What troubles you mija?"

"Papa is dead and I am not Queen, she gave birth to a son. I am all alone and do not know what to do.." Mary sighed."She has offered to make me Duchess of York, heir behind my younger siblings.."

"I think you do and you are scared you will betray me.." Catherines blue eyes shimmering, "it is okay mija. I would've loved to see you with a crown but I think it is better if you are happy. Live, marry, have a family and be happy. If God wants you to be Queen he will make it so, if not you have two beautiful siblings. I am so proud of you and I know you will do great things in this world. You are a good Christian and to make a change you must not only survive but thrive. God will forgive you for doing what you must."

Mary turned pulling her mother into a hug and sobbed, "oh mama I miss you too much."

"I miss you too mi amor, but you must be strong." Catherine caressed her hair.

"Is this real?" Mary asked after a few moments like that.

"Does it matter?"

Mary awoke in a pool of sweat breathing deeply. The light was cracking through her window as she sat up. She looked at the letters around her and looked down to see the letter on top with the words "be happy mija" popping out in her mind. She smiled and walked to her desk, she sat down and took a deep breath before signing the copies of the documents and taking them to the regent.

She was stopped in the ante chamber by the Duke of Norfolk, "what are you doing here you foolish girl? Shouldn't you be cleaning my nieces chamber pots."

"She is here by the grace of the regent, who invited Princess Mary to court with her sister to celebrate the birth of the King," the Duke of Suffolk came to her defense and Mary smiled at his use of her renewed title as he winked at her.

"I think you mean Lady Mary," Norfolk snapped.

"Actually the Queen mother and I have come to an agreement and she has been kind enough to restore my status," Mary smirked as Norfolks face fell before turning to her uncle, "actually that is why I am here Uncle Charles, does she have a moment?"

"For you? Always," Mary Stafford smiled overhearing the conversation as she opened the door. She led Mary Tudor through Anne's chambers. She was dressed and seemed a little more lively, she only planned for two weeks instead of six to recover and be churched as typical so Mary was happy to see her recovering. "Princess Mary, your majesty."

Anne looked up from her discussion with Cromwell and her father, "Mary! Just give me one moment. Thank you both for these updates and thank Charles for me. I can tell he worked hard on these reports. We can finish our discussion at a later time but I think we have made progress. Good day gentlemen."

Before they could leave though Mary spoke up, "actually it is probably better that they are here. I have looked over the revision your secretary has made. You have been most gracious to me your majesty. I have signed the copy you have given me and will be glad to place my signature on the real ones. I would like to do so at the christening to show the three of us siblings as a unit of peace."

"That is a wonderful idea, Cromwell will see to it," Anne smiled and nodded for the men to leave her. Both men bowed to her as they walked by. "I am happy to see you prepared so openly to do this, but may I ask why? What changed your mind?"

"I.." Mary swallowed, "I was reminded that my mom loved me and would want me to live and be happy. She also had immovable faith. If God wishes for me to be Queen he will make it so, but he has decided for Henry to wear his divine crown and rule this kingdom. I will support God's vision for England and embrace the family I have, even if it is different than I always imagined it would be."

She gave a small smile. Anne nodded her head, "would you like to sit with me for awhile? You could help me finish these clothes for the poor and play with Henry. Once I'm done with business for the day I'll send for Elizabeth."

Mary thought about it for a moment, "I would like that." She found a seat near the window and picked up childrens garments to work on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Richmond Palace

April 18, 1536

This slowly became the norm as Anne grew strong enough to move around and become more active. They often sat in silence, conversation was slow at first but slowly being in one another's company began to feel more natural and Mary was beginning to enjoy Anne's company. Especially since Anne allowed her to stay as she dealt with the problems of the realm her father felt would be better discussed together as Lord Protector and Regent. The men in Anne's life were uneasy with the situation. not sure what to make of it, but soon Thomas Boleyn and Master Cromwell began to expect Mary's presence and would even include her in some of their discussions. Though they did save the truly secretive things with her when she was alone.

Anne had asked Mary to spend such time with her as a means to keep an eye on her while she was in confinement, as well as get to know her stepdaughter, but soon she found herself enjoying her simple company. Mary was easy going and had a good sense of humor. She was wickedly intelligent and they had very interesting debates, as long as it did not come to religion. She found herself dreading being churched and having to return to her full duties, at least Elizabeth and Henry will be at Ethlam instead of Hatfield. She had been having it renovated while they were here in the palace with her.

Anne was churched the day before the Christening but didn't attend as per custom. She waited instead in the throne room to receive him after dressed in red silk. Princess Mary, Duchess of York led the procession carrying King Henry followed by the French ambassador, who was the French representative for Francis as godfather, escorted Princess Elizabeth. They were followed by the rest of the courtiers who overflowed the room. Anne smiled with pride as Mary gave Henry to her and curtsied low as everyone else followed suit. They rose when Mary did, she bowed her head and turned, her dress of gold and black swirling around her. She spoke loud enough for the room to hear her.

"People of England, we come here to celebrate the birth of a King. Many believe I should be the one upon the throne but God and my father decided his son Henry was destined to rule and I will not watch English men spill blood over which Tudor wears the crown. Therefore I will be the first to pledge my undying loyalty to my baby brother and king. To cement this support I shall sign the Oath my father once begged me to sign. My only regret is he is not here to witness the family the longed for." Cromwell brought the Oath on a pedestal for her to sign. After she finished her speech with, "Long live King Henry IX of England!"

"Long live King Henry!" the crowd replied. Mary held her smile, this was the hardest thing she ever had to do and she was not even sure she fully meant it. That throne should be hers, but she needed to survive and she was not sure any man would support her over him.

Anne gave Henry to Mary who took her place besides Elizabeth. She then turned to the crowd, "Thank you Mary, I understand the sacrifice you have made for peace. Which is why I am glad to announce that parliament has ratified the final act of succession. I am proud to formally introduce King Henry IX of England,Wales,Ireland, and France. Princess Elizabeth, Princess of Wales, and Princess Mary, Duchess of York"

The crowd erupted in cheers and the celebrations began. Anne relished the night as her first night to truly celebrate her victory. It was short lived though for Spain had other ideas.

The next morning Anne hosted her first privy council meeting since she went into full confinement. Once they were all seated she started, "It's been sometime since we gathered and I know I have made some changes that were not expected.I assure you I had the help of the best lawyers and did not make my decisions lightly. Now, is there anything you wish to discuss?"

"Who gave you the authority to change the line of succession?" her uncle Norfolk demanded, furious the council was not consulted about this..

"King Henry. He made me an anointed Queen, he declared me regent, and he discussed with me the future for OUR child. I did not change the succession, I cemented it as my husband wished to from the beginning if Mary and Katherine had not been so stubborn," she glared at him. Everyone else doubted her authority and it would only be worse if her uncle did as well.

"You have given Lady Mary too much power!" Norfolk insisted.

"Princess Mary," she snarled, "what would you have had me do? Throw her in the tower? Have her beaten? All of Europe would be coming to her rescue. I made her loyal to our King and not a pawn of her cousin! If you are too dimwitted to understand she is not just a threat, but the threat, maybe you do not belong on this council if you do not understand the value of what I have done. She has publicly declared my son King.!"

Anne was standing by the end and everyone else was silently watching the fight they had been anticipating from the proud Duke, "You wretched little harlot! I am the head of this household and the highest ranking peer in this country! I ought to slap you until you remember you are a commoner!"

Suffolk had stood and threw the Duke against the wall pinning him there, while the Duke looked flabbergasted. "You just threatened the mother of the King and regent you fool! She was no one's first choice but she is who she is."

"Even in death you are Henry's puppet," Norfolk snarled.

Anne sat back down, "thank you Charles I think he gets your point. If he doesn't he will be spending a few nights in the tower."

Norfolk gulped down his rage and embarrassment, "you wouldn't."

"But I would Uncle, I do not trust you to be exiled to your estates for all your plotting and if you did not just learn your lesson, I am a Queen, if not the Queen, and am the representative of your King in all matters. I may be a Boleyn but I married a Tudor and will follow my husband and his father's example to protect my child and his throne."

The men took their seats without another word.

"When do you want to do his coronation?" her father asked to change the subject.

"When he is 5. It is a while to wait but I want him to be able to hold the orb and scepter with minimal help. It will also give us time to garnish support for him and ensure his throne," Anne replied, "how are the feelings throughout the realm following our propaganda and the birth of our King?"

"It seems they love the boy as he is Henry's and a symbol of a secure succession. They do not quite like you yet but they no longer grumble about you. Reminding them you are an Englishwoman through and through as well as your restoration of Mary seems to have at least endeared them to you but they seem to be waiting to see how you handle the regency," Cromwell replied as he double checked his notes. "I think if you were to do some charity projects as well as a small progress for the boys first birthday to begin showing him to the country will help."

"I think that can be arranged so long as his health proves capable. I wish to choose a new residence for the children which will be Eltham with someone to oversee the household and a governess for each child. For now Lady Bryan shall take over care of both household and Henry while Lady Champernowne will over see Elizabeth," she had tried to decide while in confinement but she began to worry over the child's sex and their future. She knew Henry had hated Ethlam but she wanted her children close. She deserved to have them close. "Cromwell will provide a list of capable men to takeover the oversight of the household for Lady Bryan."

"What shall happen to Princess Mary now?" Suffolk asked as a messenger of Cromwell's was handing him a note. He read it and handed it to Anne.

"Actually your majesty, before you answer I have news to tell the council. Two pieces to be precise, I'll start with the less personal," he handed her the note looking at the surrounding men, "Our spies have taken note that the Emperor is preparing his army for an invasion of sorts. Since he is already fighting the Turks and French they believe he is trying to increase enough funds and men to engage on another front. Most likely England. They believe he received a new honored guest: Cardinal Pole."

The men started to grumble and debate whether they should try for a peaceful solution or prepare their armies. Thomas Boleyn notices his daughter go white though, "what is the other news your majesty?

"Chapuys, with the Emperors permission, plotted with the Seymour's to poison me and my unborn child… they were hoping Jane being there would catch his attention and they could make her Queen…" Anne said softly, her hand going to her stomach that had held her precious Henry. "Arrest them. I want all of them in the tower. They tried to murder not just a child but a prince who is now their King."

No one moved, "NOW!"

They scampered leaving her to her thoughts, finally she stood up and began to head to her chambers. On the way there she almost ran into Princess Mary. "Oh Mary I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was stepping."

"You are fine, you're majesty. Is everything alright? Has something happened?" Mary looked genuinely concerned.

Anne wasn't sure she could trust Mary with this news even if she'd be told eventually. They had been getting along much better but this was her oldest friend and confident. "I..I cannot tell you."

"You mean you can't trust me," Mary sighed, "you have my loyalty after I gave you my word before and you have my friendship after the time we spent with you were confined. You may trust me."

Anne led her to her chambers ordering everyone out. Once they were alone she looked at her stepdaughter, who looks healthier and more peaceful than she had in years, "Mary we are friends now but what if someone else close to you tried to harm me before we became so?"

Mary sighed pouring some wine for them, "what did Eustace do?" Anne was taken aback and Mary chuckled, "he was never subtle, I wasn't either."

"He tried to poison me when I was pregnant.. or was planning to with help of the Seymours," Anne let a tear roll down her cheek.

Mary had gasped and rushed to hug her step mother, an act of intimacy they never had before, "I would like to say I cannot believe he would plan something so… evil, but it was not the first time he hinted at something so sinister. Are you sure it was him though? The Emperor had made it clear not to do something so drastic for he knew it would be pointed back to him."

"Cromwell was leading an investigation into him to see if your cousin would be looking to invade anytime soon and came across the correspondence. They are arresting everyone who could've been involved. You do not need to worry, I knew you hated me but I never thought you'd try to kill an innocent child, let alone your sibling. At least as a child," Anne replied playing with her cup, "I'm more concerned how you will react to his imprisonment and possible death."

"Will you put him to death?" Mary asked, feeling conflicted.

"I honestly do not know. Your cousin is gathering new troops and a new military force to invade, if I execute his ambassador I fear it will lead to war...but it was treason as well as very personal. I am not sure I will be able to keep a clear head when it comes to the ambassador," Anne looked out the window feeling ashamed at her lack of control when it came to her temper.

"Let me help," Mary grabbed her hand, "I may be indirectly involved in every way possible but I won't risk England for my cousin or his ambassador. If God wants me to rule it will be on his authority and no one else's. I do not want to convict my friend but I will not condone such actions. I will also write to my cousin to tell him of my true feelings in the matter."

Anne looked at her stepdaughter. She was so strong and brave. This was a completely new attitude from the girl she had been interacting with months prior. Anne wondered if she was just trying to keep suspicion off her head. "You have your mother's heart Mary. I didn't know her long or well considering the circumstances but I knew she was a gentle warrior. I would be grateful for your assistance in this matter since I feel you may be the only one able to end it before bloodshed. I will be having Cromwell and Suffolk lead the investigation. They will tell you more of what they need."

Mary nodded and Anne gave a faint smile, "why don't we go visit the King?"

They spent a few hours there before Cromwell came to find her. She informed him of Mary's offer to corporate in full, the secretaries face fell for a moment before gathering it quickly. Just not quick enough for Anne to not notice. "what's wrong?"

Cromwell stuttered surprised she noticed, "well honestly I am surprised. I am also unsure if you should trust her intentions in this matter."

"You don't trust her or you think it would be easier for your goals if she was shut away?" Anne eyed him knowing he had a habit of telling Henry just what he wanted to hear. A habit she would not allow him to continue. "Say what you mean or I'll find a new advisor."

"I..I.. she would be less of a risk if we did more to contain her, especially once we start reforming the church," Cromwell stuttered out.

"How do you think the commoners will react to that?" Anne asked as if she was speaking to a toddler. "Mary has done nothing to prove she shouldn't be trusted and if she does prove to be the enemy of my children and sovereign she will be here in my grasp. Not in the countryside where she can flee in the middle of the night, or even if she continues proves loyal she could be kidnapped and used. She is better off in my direct care. As for the reform, one step at a time. You dismissed my ideas once but make no mistake, this will be done my way now. I do have a task only you can do though," Anne smiled and explained Cromwell's secret task.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tower of London

May 12, 1536

Charles Brandon fidgeted on the other side of the barge from Anne, clearly uncomfortable with their destination. She was having him escort her to the tower to meet with Edward and Jane Seymour. He wasn't sure what good could come from this but he knew it would end badly for him. He had known of their plotting, not the depth of it, but enough. Anne was determined to secure her son's rule in the manner of the Tudors which meant he could end up on the tower with them.

"Is something bothering you Lord Suffolk?" Anne asked nonchalantly.

"I just am not sure what you plan to get from this trip, your majesty," he stammered out.

Anne just smiled, "I think you're more concerned about what information might come forward. Do not worry I already know your involvement. I know while you were plotting my downfall with them, you didn't know their plans to kill Henry and you have proven loyal over the past few months. To answer your question though, closure. This is the first death warrant I will sign in my sons name and it is quite personal."

Charles nodded and was silent the rest of the journey. When they arrived Master Kensington led her to Edward Seymour's chambers first. He jumped surprised and joyed to see a visitor until he saw who it was. "Leave us," Anne commanded not releasing his icy glare.

"What do you want?" Edward spat.

"Answers. Like who gave you the right to play God? To kill an innocent babe not even born yet?" Anne asked as she took a seat.

Edward looked shocked for a moment before collecting himself. Refocusing his icy glare he took the seat across from her looking at his damp cell, "I do not know what you are talking about."

Anne laughed, "why do you think you're in the tower?"

"For daring to right the wrongs you did by turning our King from the true faith." he said plainly not wanting to give her more than she knew. He was actually quite the reformer herself but that was none of her concern.

She just smiled, "now, now Edward you are not foolish enough to think I'd believe that. You tried to replace me with your sister. You do not care for religion, just power."

"So?" Edward snapped. He was usually more collected than this but the tower was breaking his spirits and no one ever told him the exact reason for his imprisonment.

"It's a pity your plans became so treacherous, you would've made a formidable ally on my son's council. Unfortunately for you, we came across your plot to poison me while I carried our now King. I cannot let you live after hearing that," she smirked as she saw the fear in his eyes. "Now answer me honestly and I'll be merciful in your demise: did the sweet Jane know of your plans?"

Edward felt a twinge of guilt, "she did not. She wouldn't have gone through with it.."

"You expect me to believe that? Next you'll tell me that she wasn't whoring herself to my husband," Anne scoffed.

"She wasn't, I forbade her to do so knowing it was your refusal that drove Henry to marry you. I wanted her to appear as an innocent angel to his majesty.." Edward held his head in shame, what had he done to his sister? "Is she in the tower?"

"She is. Awaiting trial with the rest of you," Anne said sweetly.

Edward scoffed, "you say that as if it will be a fair trial."

"As fair as mine would've been had you succeeded in ruining me," she flashed her famous smile before standing, "one last question. What made you hate me so much you'd kill an innocent child?"

"I didn't and still don't. I wanted the power your family usurped from the rest of the nobles," Edward said surprised at his own honesty. Anne simply nodded before taking her leave.

Charles met her outside and followed her to the next cell, Jane's. "Do you not wish to speak to their father or the other son, Thomas?"

"No, Edward was the mastermind and Jane was his tool. Everyone else in the family was just a traitorous follower and shall die as such," Anne stated plainly. She walked into Jane's rooms which were slightly better than Edward's leaving Charles to his thoughts.

Jane was sewing on her bed when Anne walked in, she immediately set it down and stood to curtsey. She had clearly lost weight and did not look well. Anne left her in that position while she tossed her decision around in her head. Finally she forced herself to do the last thing she wanted to do. "Rise Jane, and grab your things."

She stood and stammered before asking, "what do you mean your majesty?"

"Whatever you felt for the late King you were merely a weak pawn of your brothers. I know the feeling as well as feeling the love of your King. You were also not involved in the plot to kill our current King while in my womb. You are to be reinstated as my lady in waiting until I can find you a husband. Whoever I pick you will marry without argument and I will try to choose a man who will be kind, but very far from me," Anne said keeping her face cold and emotionless. "I will also provide your dowry seeing as you are now penniless."

Jane dropped to her knees, "thank you for your mercy, your majesty. Thank you. But what will become of my family?"

"They will be tried. Your father and younger brother will be released and stripped of their titles as well as banished from court on pain of death, most likely." Anne stated.

"And..and Edward?" she dared asked.

Anne smiled finally, "he will have a front row seat to his failure from the tower until his death."

Jane nodded and they left the tower. When they arrived back at the palace she tasked Cromwell with finding a suitable husband for Jane far away from court.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Westminster Palace

May 19,1536

The trail was a week later and only lasted two days. The judges passed their sentences only hours afterwards before Anne commuted them down. Charles and Thomas Cromwell looked at her, when she told them, like she was mad.

"Are you sure you don't want to sentence them to death?" Thomas asked.

"There are fates worse than death Master Cromwell, do you have the list I asked for?" Anne stated sitting at her desk. He handed it to her as she continued, "I have been reading the notes of both late King Henry's. My husband was loved and his father was very effective. I plan to make my son both. I also do not want his reign to start in bloodshed, Henry VII executed a total of 11 people in his reign and my husband 16. Instead of dying, Edward will live to see his family become destitute, his sister married to a Protestant lord of my choice, preferably outside of England, and most importantly watch my son become a glorious king. The people will find me to be merciful and it will help my son's stability."

Charles chuckled.

"What is so funny your grace?" Anne snipped.

"In all my years at your husbands side I don't think I ever remember him making a decision with such clarity and reasoning. He would always act then find the reasoning afterwards. It is refreshing madam," Charles smiled realizing for the first time how ineffective his beloved friend could be, remember the Field of Gold Cloth.

Anne smiled, "thank you, my husband left very large shoes to fill and it is good to know you appreciate my work since you were once my biggest critic. I honestly could not do so without the help of both of you as well as my father, uncle, and brother. Hopefully they will return with good reports for me."

"Where is your brother?" Charles asked.

"He is on a secret diplomatic mission for her majesty. He should arrive within the month with what you asked your majesty," Cromwell answered. "your uncle and brother shall arrive tomorrow night with the inquiries to the military you requested."

"Plan for a privy council meeting upon their arrival. Any news from the Emperor on his ambassadors immunity?" Anne inquired.

"He agrees that his actions are inexcusable but also request he be sent home for his master to deal with," Cromwell sighed, "keeping him imprisoned will be considered grounds for war."

Anne nodded, "we will wait until my father and uncle return. The council should decide this together. Until then Charles will you interrogate him again? Lie and tell him his immunity has been wiped clean. I want to squeeze all the information we can before he returns home or is dead."

Charles nodded and left Cromwell went to follow but Anne asked him to sit across from her. He bowed and followed her instructions. "We need to discuss the reformation for I feel we will need the funds sooner rather than later. How far were you before my husband's untimely fall?"

Cromwell nodded, "We were doing inventories of the smaller monasteries. We had planned to use the income from selling off their riches and land to refill the coffers."

Anne nodded, "We will need to adjust those plans a bit but I fear we will need to take more than I wanted to with this war. I have been reviewing the spending over the last few years and I am quite embarrassed by both my and my husbands frivolity. I have discussed with the heads of the kitchen as well as reviewed my own expenses and cut quite a considerable amount while still allowing for a royal-lifestyle as to not lose appearance. It is not enough though."

"What are you thinking?" Cromwell asked not liking that his original plan was going to be taken away but glad they are at least still discussing it.

"The absolutely worst monasteries will go to the crown, those who are not completely corrupt will be turned into schools and medical centers for their communities. Any land not required will be sold and that money will go to the crown to be distributed as it sees fit." Anne stated firmly. Then waited for the argument.

Cromwell was silent as he ran the numbers through his head, he would be missing out on the money he would gain but he could not tell her that. "Are you sure it would not be better to completely eradicate the influence of Rome?"

"No, I think it would make them despise me and my son. They need to be led from corruption to the light. They need to see another path to salvation is possible," Anne replied sighing. Cromwell nodded taking his leave. "I am also concerned with him finding a wife without having the support of Rome. The French are talking about a marriage to Elizabeth again but they could pull out at any moment."

The next evening Anne sat at the head of the table holding King Henry as she waited for the council. As soon as her father and uncle arrived they were told to freshen up and join them. There were too many decisions to be made to wait for a delay. When they all took their respective seats Anne started, "thank you gentlemen for coming. We have much to discuss, I would like the first matter of business to be the Imperial ambassador. He has already been tried and found guilty but the Emperor is demanding his return to deal with him as he sees fit. We know he is gearing up for war and keeping the ambassador here could give him cause. I want this to be a joint decision as it will affect all of us. Do we keep him hostage or release him?"

The men murmured amongst themselves before Norfolk answered, "seeing as you gave the Seymours such undeserved mercy it would be looked down upon to not do the same to the ambassador who has immunity."

Most of them nodded and Charles stepped in next, "it also seems to me that you have worked hard to try rebuilding your image since gaining the regency, it would be counter productive if they believe you brought Spain to our shores over an ambassador."

Anne nodded, "any objections to sending the dog home?" No one responded. "next line of business then. Lord Norfolk and Wiltshire, what does our standing army and navy need?"

Norfolk scoffed, "everything, for our late King wanting to be a warrior King he sure did let our military slide. It will be a costly venture to over see."

"How long do you think it would take to build it to be able to take on Spain?" Cromwell inquired.

Norfolk glared at the common born man, "a year perhaps a year in a half."

Anne nodded, "you have eight months. Take Suffolk to help train men. Cromwell will figure out funding. Iam reaching out to other countries for alliances. King Francis has recently reached out to me to negotiate terms of marriage for our Princess Elizabeth. I have invited him here to come to these terms in person."

"Where will the funds come from?" Audley asked.

"Some of you will not like my answer but I plan to continue the reformation my husband started. What does not go to the welfare of the people will go to the crown. I have also made some personal budget cuts to help lessen the burden of the royal purse. Only the most corrupt of churches will be completely turned over to the crown while the rest will be converted and we are only doing the smaller monasteries to begin with." Anne watched as they reacted, some smiling and some upset but nodded their agreement, all but her uncle which worried her. They finished their meeting and she held Cromwell back. "I want spies on my uncle. He is plotting something, I am sure of it."

He simply nodded and bowed before leaving.

The next day Anne went to Mary's chambers to tell her of Chapuys fate and found her deep in a letter, not even realizing Anne had been announced and had entered her room. "Mary are you alright?"

Mary jumped at Anne's sudden closeness, "oh goodness, you scared me. I was reading my cousin's reply to my letter."

"What did he say?" Anne asked sitting next to her.

"He said I am a child and a woman who does not know what she is saying. That my support is of little consequence and that I should kidnap Eustace and board a ship to Spain immediately. He says England has fallen to heresy and that he must save its soul," Mary let a tear slide remembering his harsh accusations surrounding abandonment of her mother and faith. They were both silent for a moment before Mary whispered, "he is right and so were you. England has fallen to heresy, but he would never let me rule. I would be his pawn…"

"Mary.." Anne started but was lost for words.

"Don't. Don't try to comfort me, there is nothing you can say. I knew that I would be turning my back on the church when I signed the Oath and I will not be ruled by anyone other than my husband and English King. Is it true that you are continuing the closing of religious houses?" Mary pulled her shoulders up.

"We are. I believe it is what's best for England. I know you don't believe me but the Pope and Rome have been very corrupt for a very long time," Anne replied there was a moment of silence as she tried to figure out how to explain to her the corruption of the church. Then she had an idea. "actually would you be opposed to helping Cromwell in his task? I worry about his ambition in this matter and that he will not be fully honest to achieve his goal. You could help even him out as well as see exactly what the churches of England have been doing."

Mary thought about it for a moment. "I will as long as I have the same authority in the matter as he."

"You will, as no decision should be made before I am able to hear you both out," Anne smiled for a second as Mary nodded her consent before remembering why she was there. "Mary I know you have always been close to ambassador Chapuys and so I must inform you he will be exiled tomorrow and sent back to Spain. If you want to see him it can be arranged."

Mary nodded and the ladies stood as Anne led her to the rooms the ambassador was being held in, "I will be in my study if you need me and there are guards outside as well as one inside for your safety."

Mary watched Anne go before walking into the rooms. The ambassador stood and bowed low, "your majesty."

Mary glared at him, "that title is reserved for Kings and Queens. I am a princess."

He shrank a little still bowed, "my apologizes your highness."

"You may rise my old friend," Mary sighed looking at him. He had been her confidante for years and was her biggest supporter, but he was always his masters puppet.

Eustace stood, "I am sorry I failed you princess."

"I am curious, how do you think you failed me?" Mary asked innocently.

"You should be Queen. You should be ruling the country, not that harlot or her son," he explained simply.

"You think I would've condoned you killing an innocent babe? My half brother, regardless of his mother." Mary pushed.

Eustace flinched, "I don't know what lies-"

"Or are you more upset that your master will not have the English absorbed by him?" Mary snarled. Eustace looked as if she slapped him. She stepped closer as she spoke and he shrank to the floor, "You have been found guilty of treason but the regent is merciful and you will shipped back to the Emperor. Give him a message for me, I will never be anyone's pawn and England will never be his. I'd rather burn as a heretic than lead England into the hands of Spain."

She spun and left collecting herself as she stepped into the hallway. She made her way back to her rooms where she broke down crying, she was alone. Truly alone, orphaned and friendless.

A few weeks later Anne had the castle bustling with excitement though no one was truly sure why, all she said was her brother was returning with a prominent guest. She sat upon the throne with her son in her lap and the princesses sitting to her left wrapped in different shades of green with sapphire jewels. A smile lit up her face as the harolds announced her brother and she stood. He bowed according to tradition and when Anne released him from his final bow she asked for him to come stand next to her before she addressed the room.

"People of England, as many of you have become aware, the Emperor has decided it is his prerogative to save us from ourselves," the room snickered, "they see us as children to be led back to the tyranny of Rome. They truly wish to absorb us as another Spanish colony, but England is a strong, free country and we will not be ruled by a foreigner!" they cheered at her words. "To combat this I have taken two steps, the first being the conversion of the corrupt. My secretary Master Cromwell and Princess Mary, Duchess of York have been hard at work to determine which of our countries smaller monasteries could be salvaged and turned into schools and hospitals to strengthen our people. Those that could not have been salvaged have been turned over to the crown to help fund the rebuilding of our military. The work my great husband started will continue to help bring us into a Golden Age!" she paused and took in their reactions and smiled while she waited for them to settle before continuing, "as strong as we are we will need help, so I have invited some leaders from other countries to join us for a summit. We will create allies to protect ourselves and defend our sovereignty. My brother has been all over Europe and I am pleased to greet them and introduce them to you now. Please welcome: Philip of Hesse, John Frederick of Saxony, William of Jülich-Cleves-Berge, King Christian of Denmark, King Gustav of Sweden, and King James of Scotland."

The men entered as they were introduced and formed a line in front of Anne. The people cheered before the harold announced another guest. Anne hid her shock as King Francis walked through the door, "don't forget me." he smirked.

He went and stood in the line and smiled at Anne. She smiled, she had assumed he would not come when he did not answer her proposal. Anne looked at the crowd, "there will be festivities throughout this next week to welcome our guest. Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Westminster Palace

June 24, 1536

Everyone filed out of the presence chamber while Anne stayed behind with Cromwell and Mary to talk to their guest. Once the room was empty except for guards she smiled at the men, "thank you gentlemen for making the long journey to our part of this island. I hope we can form a strong, lasting alliance against the Holy Roman Empire."

"You didn't mention the alliance would be with heretics," James snapped.

"This has little to do with religion except being targets of Rome and Emperor Charles. What makes you think they will not convince you to be a launching point for invading us and then turning on you once it has a stronghold on the isle?" Anne turned to him. "The treaty will be complicated but seeing as you are all here I feel positive we can come to an agreement. I am sure you are all exhausted Princess Mary and Master Cromwell will help show you to your rooms."

They bowed and left, all except King Francis who waited for a moment alone with the regent. When they were alone he offered her arm, "may I escort you to your next destination madame?"

"I am sorry for the poor introduction I was not aware you had agreed to my invitation nor did I think you would want to be part of this summit," Anne explained sliding her arm through his and lead him to the gardens, "I have some time before my next appointment, why don't we take a stroll."

"I wasn't sure if I was going to come but hearing you were having a summit to go against that Spaniard was too hard to resist," Francis chuckled.

Anne laughed, "pity, I thought you came for my company."

"Always a bonus your majesty. I was worried about you when I heard of your late husband's fate. I am glad to see you are flourishing and my worrying was needless," he smiled as they walked into the fresh air.

"Considering how you snubbed our marriage proposal between our children I would not think you would have cared.. It has not been without its struggles I assure you, but it has gone much better than it could have," she said honestly to see his reaction. He was the so-called Knight King after all. "so how serious are you about this summit and the engagement of our children? Do I need to worry you will pull the same thing as last time? Entertaining the thought of a marriage alliance only to back out due to her so called illegitimacy."

"I am intrigued by the summit and will pledge you my support whether I join or not. As for the betrothal I was actually hoping to negotiate a different marriage," he smiled.

"Oh really? And what one would that be?" Anne looked at him curiously.

"One between you and I of course." shock spread across her face so he explained, "I have requested an annulment of my Hapsburg wife due to our marriage being forced by holding my children hostage. My wife agreed fully heartedly as our marriage is not a happy one."

"Francis, you humble me with your offer but I do not think I can accept it. I have to fight everyday against my reputation as a harlot and I do not think marrying another King will help. I feel I would end up as my sister-in-law the Dowager Queen of Scotland, losing my position in my son's government." Anne explained taking a step away from the French King. "Besides, wouldn't the church excommunicate you for well, everything. Being at a Protestant Summit as well as marrying the Whore of Europe, who bewitched Henry."

"Anne I could help strengthen your position. We both have heirs so you would be able to stay in England and you would have the permanent support of a Catholic monarch for your son and your regency," he smiled at her, "and you would be able to marry Elizabeth to another, she could be Queen of a nation instead of a Duke. As for the church I will deal with them. I have always had alliances with non- Catholics before. Besides nothing will change in my realm, we will remain Catholic and you will not be able to change that anymore than I could the reformation here. Do not answer now, wait until the end of the summit and we will decide then."

Anne nodded and had him lead her inside and to her chambers where he left her as a page showed him to chambers Anne had her sister find. She had to prepare for the meeting with the privy council.

"I can't believe you did this! Inviting Lutherans to England to form an alliance! Are you mad?!" Lord Norfolk bellowed as soon as he saw Anne at the head of the table of the councilors room.

"Why not? We are no longer allied with Rome; it makes sense to ally with those who have also broken from the church," Anne replied calmly as the rest of the men filed in.

"What next? Will we be burning Catholics?" he demanded.

"No we will not. We will practice the type tolerance that Catholicism never allows. I actually want to outlaw the punishment of burning. It's barbaric and outdated," Anne countered, "but decisions such as that will be left to my son when he becomes of age. I am only continuing what the late King Henry began. Now sit down and stop making a scene, it's unbecoming of you. Besides, King Francis and King James are very Catholic and also here."

The Duke of Suffolk sneered taking his seat followed by the rest of the council. They were about to begin when Princess Mary came in taking a seat next to Anne.

Cromwell looked stunned. He had despised working with the fervent Catholic on the monasteries. He would have shut down many more of them were it not for Anne letting her have a say in the project. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I decided that as Duchess of York, Mary should have a seat on this council. She has proven to be loyal to the crown and I believe her voice should be heard in this government," Anne stated firmly.

"Thank you, your majesty," Mary nodded.

Anne turned to the council, "now we must discuss possible outcomes of this summit."

"I wish you would have told us sooner so we could prepare better for this conversation your majesty," Chancellor Audley began, "but trade within these countries could be extremely beneficial for things like silk and timber. If we could create a lasting peace through marriage with them, especially the Scots, it could save us headaches in the future as well as protect us against the Holy Roman Emperor."

"What will we need in terms of military assistance?" Anne inquired.

"Well simply having the German and Swiss recall their mercenaries from his forces will cause a huge blow, as well as taking away France and Scotland as launching points for a land army will force him to rely heavily on his navy," Suffolk explained.

"France could also convince the Turks to lend assistance if he was so inclined," George Boleyn suggested.

"More heretics," scoffed Lord Norfolk.

"Do you have something constructive to add uncle?" Anne snapped.

"We could use timber for ships from Sweden and Norway. We have a decent amount but a few more defensive measures would never hurt," he sneered back.

"We will need food to be able to properly feed the soldiers," Thomas Boleyn sighed. The men began to murmur amongst themselves.

"Your majesty, I would like to donate a fourth of my annual income to feeding and supplying the soldiers," Mary stated. The men grew silent.

"That is very generous of your highness, are you sure?" Anne asked.

"I am, I have more than enough with the income granted and it should cover a large chunk of the funding needed. Especially seeing as many of the churches Cromwell and I had searched were turned over to the crown for their greed much to my grief," she grimaced remembering going over the findings of the inquiries to the churches. Falsifying idols, hoarding gold and food, it was disgraceful."Leaving less houses to help the poor. I would like to help counter that loss for them."

"Everyone thank the Princess for her generosity to protect this crown," Anne smiled proudly. "I will begin to see the oversight of creating schools and alms houses for the poor. I will also be donating some of my income for the expenditures."

The meeting ended shortly after they discussed who would be appropriate matches for the King and princesses and dowries for the latter. As everyone began to leave Anne asked "papa will you wait for me outside, I need to have a quick discussion with Princess Mary."

He nodded and bowed walking out of the room. Mary obviously annoyed turned back to wait for Anne to speak. When the room was empty she did, "Mary I remember my promise of marriage I made to you. I want you to look over this list and tell me who you would and would not be willing to marry. If none of them meet your fancy let me know. I am also wishing to make a deal with Portugal after this has finished based on trade. If you would prefer a marriage there I can try to make it happen."

Mary smiled, "thank you for remembering. I must admit I did think you had forgotten after that discussion. I will look into the prospects and let you know."

Mary left and Anne stood to follow her. She missed having Henry with her but he was napping and this week was too full to adjust the meeting to the King's schedule. She took her father's arm and began to head to the nursery,they discussed small things until they were safely within the room, "papa I need to speak to you as your daughter not your regent. Can you do that?"

Thomas Boleyn was taken back, "of course my darling, I apologize if I ever gave you the impression you couldn't."

"The King of France has proposed marriage," Anne sighed.

"Between Elizabeth and his son? I thought that was what you wanted." Thomas looked confused.

"Not between them, between he and I. He is annulling his marriage and wants me to become his Queen," Anne picked up Harry as he began to wake.

Thomas was stunned, left speechless for once in his life. This would be a great alliance opportunity but it could cost Anne the regency and her already precocious reputation, "how does that make you feel?"

"Scared. Francis may not be Henry but I've learned how fickle a King's love could be. Neither of us are in need of heirs so I would be able to remain in England and he could help strengthen my regency but.. it could also ruin me.. ruin us both" Anne practically whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

Thomas took a few steps to embrace them, "whatever I need to do to protect you I will, I failed you with the late King and I will not do so again."

"You tried papa, I know you fought against our marriage that first year or so. I loved him though, truly loved him and nothing would change my mind….. I am not sure I could marry another man," Anne said.

"You could, just make sure he deserves you, love or no love," Thomas stated. He wished he could make that choice for her but it would be unseemly for him to arrange a marriage for a Queen, even a Dowager one. "For now, focus on the summit."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Windsor Palace

July 3, 1536

Anne was exhausted by the end of the week. They moved to Windsor to escape the smell and disease rot of London for the remainder of the summer. She and Mary decided that they would wait to negotiate her marriage until after the war as the young woman was determined not to marry a protestant. The men wouldn't stop bickering, except for King Francis who watched her with a look of amusement. He also made sure to spend as much time with her as possible which made her feel more and more conflicted. He was always polite and never inappropriate and he listened to her in a way no man has since Henry had early in their courtship. The knight king always had an answer for everything which annoyed her. She would try to trip him up with issues their union would create."What if I bear a child?" "it will be a Prince or Princess of France and half sibling to the King of England." "What if the Pope excommunicates you?" "I would assume the order came from the Emperor. It can be reversed when we release him from the cowards grasp." She was finding it harder to say no and she decided it was time to discuss the possibility with her council before the summit ended. She called a meeting after supper.

Once everyone was seated she began, "Thank you gentlemen and Princess Mary for meeting me so late on such short notice. I have a possible alliance we need to discuss of the utmost secrecy. King Francis is looking for an annulment with the blessing of the Queen. Their marriage is unhappy and he wishes to burn the Emperor. He has proposed a marriage alliance with us."

"For whose hand? Princess Mary?" Norfolk scoffed in surprise.

"No, Mine." Anne stated as everyone but her father and Mary gasped. "He has plenty of heirs so I would be able to maintain my regency as well as give us plenty of support in this war and any future war we find ourselves in. It would be a drastic decision though and one we must make together."

"No. You would have to obey your husband, it would jeopardize our sovereignty," one of the men stated.

"I would put no one before my son and my country, and any children we may have will have no claim to the English throne. It would purely be an alliance," Anne replied.

"Your majesty, how would this affect the reformation?" Master Cromwell asked.

"As planned. Francis will have no say or control over England. Therefore our policies are not his policies to criticize. Maybe they will even follow suit," Anne replied, noting her uncle roll his eyes. "It will also remind our catholic subjects that they are not hated nor forgotten. You have given me much to consider as I am sure I have you. You are dismissed."

Cromwell stayed behind, waiting for the room to clear. Anne didn't look up from her paperwork as she asked, "what do you need Master Cromwell?"

"I have found a suitable husband for Lady Jane with a nobleman from the Low Countries. We can even use it to strengthen the alliance," he stated hopefully.

He was sure she didn't here him until he heard her mumble, "thank you. See it done."

That night she tossed and turned until she couldn't take it anymore and decided to take a stroll in the gardens. She was beginning to realize she didn't recognize where she was when she suddenly found a figure knelt in the grass, as she stepped closer she began to recognize her, "Princess Mary, what are you doing?"

Mary jumped to her feet startled, and began muttering before she collected herself, "just praying, I could not sleep."

Anne lifted her eyebrow, of course it was a perfectly good excuse, that's what Anne herself was doing. It just didn't seem real. Anne took a few steps forward and found a display of flowers she didn't recognize. She couldn't figure out why until she saw the pomegranate hidden under a bush, hiding it from being destroyed. She motioned to her two ladies to step away and turned to Mary who looked guilt ridden and defiant. "Those are Spanish flowers aren't they?"

Mary simply nodded, "This was my mother's favorite garden…."

"Well now it shall belong to you princess, I will speak with the gardener in the morning. Mothers are precious and I will always feel shame for being an accomplice in keeping yours from you," Anne smiled sadly.

Mary nodded again regaining her composure, "thank you, your majesty..I...can you.."

"Can I what?" Anne asked.

"Tell me about her.. without bias," Mary winced, "all I have are my memories and the stories at court which aren't told often. All her ladies have left and Eustace was my only source to her.."

Anne laughed slightly, "Mary I greatly admired your mother though I probably wouldn't admit it under any other circumstances."

Mary looked suspicious and Anne continued, "oh Mary you are becoming older and wiser. You see how the game is played. I was raised to be a lady of the court in some of the most pious and cultured courts in Europe. I watched my sister become the Great Whore after in her young age and my parents motions to get her to give it up. People even spread rumors she slept with your father now! I came back expecting to make a good match and serve my Queen, not steal your father...but when a king is determined to have you there is no saying no. A pressure a Princess never feels. But after my sister I couldn't do it, I couldn't be a mistress. The rest is history… I remember listening to your mother sing. She would do it quietly when she was sewing, particularly things for you. She had the voice of an angel we used to whisper and she would smile and tell us to get back to our tasks."

"I remember her voice, she used to sing to me when I was scared…" Mary said.

"Are you scared now?" Anne asked looking at how pale Mary was even under the excuse of moonlight.

"A little… what happens to me if you marry King Francis?" Mary blurted out.

Anne looked concerned, "the same as we have always planned. Why?"

"I received a letter, I'm not sure from who but it was nasty and threatening. It was full of what I know to be lies but I haven't been able to remove the thoughts from my consciousness," Mary stated.

"Show me." Anne demanded and the women returned to the Princess's chambers. Anne read the letter with a dark look crossing her face. It referred to Mary as Queen and threatened the end of her if she didn't rebel and take her crown. Highlighting that she has no future with Anne as regent. Without looking up she demanded her sister, who had been part of her entourage that evening, to fetch her parents and bring them there.

She dismissed the other woman serving her and soon she was staring at her siblings, parents and Princess Mary. She nonchalantly handed the letter to her parents, "Mary received this a few days ago.. recognize the penmanship?"

She raised an eyebrow as her mother, Elizabeth Boleyn responded, "of course. I'm surprised you do he uses his own hand so rarely."

"Who?" Princess Mary asked impatiently.

"My Uncle Norfolk." Anne said through gritted teeth. "Why would he turn against me this way? What does he seek to gain?"

"Probably influence. You have kept him at arms length since you became regent so he wouldn't replace you, it's not a slight he would take lightly," Thomas replied. "He was always going to fight you, I just assumed he would try to turn the council against you."

"Yes, but does this mean he has or is he reaching? Also Mary is old enough to hold the throne without a regent if she were to reach for it.." Anne protested.

"Is she? We've never had a Queen, there are more rules but less traditions in the situation to go by. Would she rule alone? Or would she wait until she married? She's also orphaned and would need advisers she could trust with power. As a Catholic Duke he'd be a natural choice for you in his eyes. He probably thinks if he can bully you anonymously and then offered himself as a loyal subject and you'd be eager for the help." Thomas explained, pained at knowing the inner workings of his brother in law. If things were different he'd probably be helping the man.

"I want him in the tower. Tonight." Anne demanded.

"No." Elizabeth replied.

Anne flew into fury, "NO?! I am your regent and mother of your King! You do not tell me no!"

"You're mother is right. If we wait and keep an eye on him we will know more and could uproot this entire plot, not just the leader." Thomas sighed. "Princess, you must always have someone with you even as you rest."

"You think he would kidnap me?" Mary asked worried.

"I do." Thomas replied.

"What good would that do him?" Mary asked oblivious to how dangerous this could be her. She thought signing the Oath would make her safe.

"Well he could force you to marry his son Henry. He could use you as a rallying point before killing you as your great uncle Richard did. Or he could send you to Spain as a sign of good faith in their dealings," Thomas replied as Mary slumped onto her bed.

"You truly think Spain is involved?" Anne asked.

"I think it's a viable option. I think the probability of more than one of those options is his goal." Thomas answered looking at the pain in his daughters face and fear in the princess.

"I must marry Francis then… it's the best way to ensure my son's crown remains upon his head.." Anne sighed as they all nodded their agreement. They all retired for the night but before going to her room she stopped at the chambers of Francis.

He was still half asleep and shirtless when he answered and Anne found herself getting distracted. She corrected herself quickly, "I will spend every other Summer in France and you will do the same here. You will have no part in my son's government and the wedding will happen before you return to France at the end of this summit, which you will support.."

He looked at her with utter confusion before his face broke out into a large smile, "you're saying yes?"

"Yes." She replied standing up straighter.

"I will make you happy and we will make our countries strong for our sons," he smiled, "and I agree to your conditions. I figured as much when I asked, assuming you could keep your regency."

She smiled, "I will tell the council in the morning and the Lords this afternoon. Do not make me regret this Francis."

"May I ask, what changed your mind?" Francis asked slouching on his doorframe.

Anne turned and left chiming, "Goodnight, your grace. We have a very busy week ahead of us."


	11. Chapter 11

*This has been reposted. I apologize for not editing it better before posting it originally.

Chapter 11

Windsor Palace

July 4, 1536

The next morning Anne waited in her secret room as her Lords of the Privy Council entered and took their seats. She watched with Francis and listened as the men spoke amongst themselves.

"Do you think she'll accept the proposal of King Francis?" Charles Brandon asked.

"She might, if it's what's best for her son," George Boleyn replied.

"The Whore of Europe," scoffed Norfolk."It's too soon after the King's death."

"Excuse me Uncle? Can you think of a better reason to marry than for your own child?" George challenged. "she's not taking any of this so lightly and no one misses his majesty more."

Anne left the room and came flying into her council room before they could brawl. Francis followed and joined her at the front of the room. She winked at George who smiled knowing she had seen it all. "Sorry for my tardiness. I believe you were discussing good reasons to marry. Please continue."

Norfolk looked uncomfortable and she didn't give him a chance to respond. "I know we have not discussed the marriage proposal in full but there have been some changes to the situation. Princess Mary received a letter trying to bully her onto my son's throne. This cannot be allowed. Princess Mary brought this situation to my attention immediately so I will give her a reward in a moment. But as for my marriage, we will work out the final contract this week as we finish this summit but I am accepting the proposal of the French King. Francis will have no say in our government as I will have no say in French politics. We will spend every summer together, meaning I will spend every other summer in France. The wedding will be small and happen before he leaves for France… this is the best way to ensure support from France to defend my son from having his throne weakened or even taken from the Emperor."

She looked around the room for objections. There were none except for the uncle she was purposefully ignoring, who had turned beat red. She sighed and forced a kind smile on her face as she dreaded the words she was about to speak. "As for our Princess Mary, she is to be regent in my stead should I ever need it, such as when I go to France for a short honeymoon. If something prohibits this then it will revert back to my father. Mary has proven to not only be loyal to England but to her brother as well."

Her uncle perked up and was silent the rest of the meeting. Just the reaction she had wanted to see when her father came up with this insane plan. She kept her eye on them as she discussed her dowry, if they were to give Francis any English titles ( a hard no she was grateful for), and all the potential risks of this. Anne needed her councils complete confidence in this matter or she could lose her it ended she dismissed her Lords and waited for the rulers here for the summit to arrive. It was time to tell them and to finish the treaty.

When they were all seated she stood, "welcome gentlemen I am sorry that you had to wait a few days for us to reconvene. I had some minor issues to take care of but we are now back to business. Has anyone heard from the Emperor or his movements?"

"No. He and all those within his inner circle have been silent. Eerily so," answered the Duke of Cleves.

"Probably waiting to see if we are successful or not and looking for alternatives if our summit succeeds," answered the King of Sweden. "From what my spies say, he is determined to have England under his influence."

"Well they will be disappointed for we are all but finished negotiating. I just need to inform you of a development and the documents will be sent off to finalize it. King Francis and I have decided to form an alliance through marriage to each other. This won't change anything within the Treaty but will ensure the support of France in this endeavor and his allies. In this respect I am inviting you gentlemen to stay another few days for our small wedding. We will send a message to Spain that while individually we are small, together we are a force of nature!" She held the cup of wine in front of her beaming as they all cheered. Most of them were happy with the development though some grumbled they would be the better choice for her.

They left and Francis smiled, "that went well. I think we are great at this. A perfect partnership."

Anne rolled her eyes and smiled, "yeah, well they are easy to please for the most part. Now for the real test."

She left the room and he followed her to the throne room that was already crowded due to the rumors already spreading of the Regent Queen's engagement. She stepped onto the dais and when he went to follow her she motioned for him to stop and step off to the side to wait for her. This would determine how all of England saw this marriage and she had to get it right. "Thank you my Lords and Ladies for joining me here today. I have a few announcements pertaining to our kingdom I would like to share… First off, I would like to publicly thank Princess Mary for her loyalty to the crown and England, as well as her generosity through this process which I am sure is hard for her. She will from now on, unless unable to, be a temporary regent whenever I am unable to be."

The crowd cheered, loving seeing their Princess honored and the royal family united. She waited for it to die down, "now this next part will both excite and concern you. I want to put rumors and your concerns to rest… King Francis has asked for my hand in marriage in order to strengthen our countries alliance and to protect our sovereignty from men like Emperor Charles. We have negotiated and I have accepted. There is more to figure out in terms of the official contract which I leave in the hands of my father, brother, and secretary. This is what you need to know for now. I will be remaining in England, except for every other summer when I will travel to France and as he will come here vice versa. Any children we may have will have no claim to the throne of England and we will have no say in each other's governments. Especially since I am not our King, just a protector of his realm. The wedding will be in a few days and it will be a small wedding. The summit has also come to a conclusion and we will sign the documents the day before the wedding. From this day forward the Emperor cannot bully his will around Europe, claiming it to be God's. To England and the future!" Mary and Francis joined her on the dais as everyone clapped and jeered. She felt herself breathing for the first time all day. It was done. England was safe and she was going to be a Queen again. 'May God have mercy,' was all she thought as she retired to her chambers. She prayed she wasn't making huge mistakes, marrying the womanizing French King, or trusting Mary to play the role of bait for her. She was giving her child's rival more power than she probably should, and hoped it would be the last time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

July 9, 1536

Windsor Palace

The next few days were hectic. Anne barely had time to think about what she was about to do until the night before the wedding. She had spent the day split between wedding prep, and celebrating the signing of the Treaty of Everlasting Peace. She scoffed when she heard what the men wanted to call it, as if peace could last forever, but since it was the only thing they all agreed on in the beginning so she didn't argue. It included trade deals, promises of weaponry and military support, and marriages. Her Elizabeth included. When her daughter turned 14 she would be wed to Prince Eric of Sweden. It was now evening and she decided to dine alone before bed, something she rarely did anymore.

Just as sleep almost hit her, her mind started flooding. It would be almost five years since she married Henry. Five years since she became an anointed Queen and set herself on a path there was no escape from. She was so much more excited at the prospect then. Maybe it was because she loved Henry truly or maybe it was because now she knew what the love of a King can mean. How dangerous it could be, but this time she would have the country behind her as her rival once had. Most of the Protestants too, if she was lucky. The guilt also began to hit her. Henry was barely in the ground, she was still wearing mourning clothes… how could she marry someone else? Even if it was for an alliance and to strengthen their son. If she had died he would have had to remarry, but she doubts he would approve of her doing the same. Especially to his rival. She took off the earrings he gave her and sighed… "Oh Henry forgive me.."

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself." Anne jumped turning to see her mother and sister in her doorway. They were there to be her guardians for the night. Anne always had three ladies stay with her but tonight she decided she'd be fine with just her family. Francis had already placed French guards within her personal guards, almost doubling them, and it was more than enough protection.

"Anne you are marrying tomorrow. Henry shouldn't be controlling your mind. Francis should be!" Mary said, walking up to her sister picking up the brush and began to run it through Anne's hair. Anne was surprised how well her sister was taking the concept of her marrying her famous lover, the one who claimed her as his English mare whom he rode often.

"I'm marrying my deceased husband's dearest rival when he is barely cold in the ground. How could I not think of him?" Anne shuddered trying to hide the single tear.

"Simple by planning your next move. You become Queen of France and Regent of England. Many won't like it, you will need to be flawless in your execution of both roles…" her mother started.

"I already did," Anne sighed. Both women looked at her curiously as she shrugged. "I can multitask. I did it while we planned the wedding. Most of it is what I had originally planned with Henry before we were forced to marry in private due to our sweet Elizabeth. I just made it smaller and changed the coloring to blend English and French culture."

"Well there's the issue. How can you expect yourself to move forward in your life if you keep dragging your past with you?" Mary asked."It might have seemed the easiest solution, but you could have asked me to plan a wedding for the both of you."

"Henry and I were madly in love. It was intense and real and the last decade of my life! How do I just move past that?!" Anne exclaimed, crawling into bed, ignoring her sister's belated offer.

"...Anne what do you think would have happened if he had survived that fall?" Her mother asked. Anne shot her a look of death but she continued. "He was wearing another woman's favor. Do you think he would have comforted you if you lost your dear baby Henry? Or would he have blamed you? Even if it worked out, do you think he would have been faithful or that you would have been happy?"

Anne shook her head crying, remembering nightmares of being seperated from Elizabeth or worse, beheaded as the books of prophecies she found placed her room predicted.. Elizabeth continued, "Anne.. what you have with Francis will be better. All your power won't come from him and you aren't madly in love making promises you both know can't be kept. This is an agreement between adults for the betterment of your countries. Not the whims of a man easily changeable."

The women hugged Anne as she cried for a moment. Elizabeth broke the silence, "now how will you bring the people to your side on this?"

Anne smiled and explained the plan she and Cromwell had detailed based on the success with their propaganda thus far. He sent the pamphlets to France today hoping they would grant her a warm entrance to her new husband's country.

The next morning she woke to women bustling around her, she looked around and found her sister smiling at her.

"Rise and shine! It's your wedding day! I have a bath prepped for you and they are preparing your dress now. I am going to change and will be back to do your hair." Mary smiled as she curtsied and left while Anne stood to take her bath.

It was still hot and full of oils and flowers. She slid in and began to relax as her mother scrubbed her head to toe. She made small talk with Anne who paid just enough attention until her mother earned her full attention, "what will you do for your honeymoon?"

Anne gulped, "we are going to Northern France. One of his noblemen and friends offered his residence. The ordeal should take about a month."

"Ah very cozy for France's new Queen. It is a good sign the nobles are offering Francis and you their home." her mother smiled. "Still feeling nervous?"

Anne nodded her head, "but I will persevere."

Her mother gave her a look of pity and she waved her off," I shall be fine mother, I should dress. There is much to do today."

She stepped out of the tub and a servant dried her off before putting her in a robe while her mother left to fetch both her sister Mary, and the Princess Mary. She sat down and began brushing her hair, focusing the feel of her hair in her hand. Both ladies curtsied when they entered and her sister began to paint her face. She motioned for Princess Mary to sit in the chair besides her, "are you ready?"

Mary smiled, "I can't believe you are actually marrying King Francis but England will be safe and so will the King in my hands. Your position will be waiting for your return." Anne lifted an eyebrow. She knew it would be secure because her father and Cromwell were going to ensure it. Mary laughed, "I have become quite comfortable being the King's elder sister, and I look forward to testing my knowledge of leadership. If I cannot be Queen myself, I can at least protect it for my brother."

Anne gave her a sad smile, hiding her fears of Mary becoming a female Richard III, "to be honest I cannot believe it myself. Now, go to my table next to the window and hand me the files there."

Princess Mary stood following her directions, her silver dress shimmering as she walked, grabbed the large folder and sat back down. She handed it to Anne as her sister finished painting the bride's face and had moved onto her hair. Anne began rifling through it and began pulling out documents, "these are the statements of the crowns finances and where all of its money is being directed and where it is coming from. They are only summaries of course, the Lord Treasure, my Uncle the Duke of Norfolk has full records. I do not need to remind you not to trust him though, Cromwell is keeping a close eye on him. These are latest reports on the Emperors movements. Both these men will reach out to you while I'm gone, he may have pulled his ambassador, but clearly he still has spies. You may have use of my study if you need it, but only you will be allowed entrance. Remember that if you need anything you may look to my father who is Lord Protector over Henry and Charles who is President of the Privy Council. Also remember I believe in you and trust you. Thank you for trusting in me," Anne smiled at her stepdaughter.

Princess Mary smiled nodding. Anne's sister smiled at her sister, "you are ready your majesty."

Anne smiled at her face in the mirror, "Oh thank you Mary! You always do it the best and you have outdone yourself."

She curtsied, "thank you, I must go prepare myself. I will see you at the chapel."

Princess Mary stayed and watched as they helped Anne into her sparkling purple dress and they clasped the silver jewelry mimicking her bridesmaids, including Marys', only larger. Anne gave her famous smile, "how do I look?"

Princess Mary stated, "like the Queen of France."

Anne snorted, "ah finally a title of Queen you feel comfortable calling me."

"Only if you promise not to arrest me for treason if insult the French," Mary retorted.

Anne smiled, "well you are English, and they do just make it so tempting."

The women laughed and the doors entered and Princess Elizabeth came running into the room as Lady Bryan hollered in the background about her lack of manners. Anne knelt down to catch Elizabeth in her arms, "It's alright Lady Bryan my children may behave as children within the walls of my chambers. Do you have her packed and have you picked a mistress to accompany Francis and I?"

"Yes your majesty, Lady Champernowne will accompany you. She is new but she is good at her job and Elizabeth adores her. Her things are in the carriage for you to leave at your ready," Lady Bryan curtsied as she spoke shifting the baby King Henry in her arms.

Anne nodded, standing after kissing Elizabeth on the head," thank you Lady Bryan. Please hand me my boy."

The governess handed over the King. Anne held him tight against her, this would be the first time they would truly part and it crushed her. He was too young and too important to travel this time. When he was older, he could visit her when she spent summers in France. At least this was only a few weeks. "Oh my baby boy, I shall miss you. Do not grow too much without me, my Harry."

She kissed him on the head, "thank you. Please take him back to his nursery. Have him ready to be presented at the feast but he will not remain long."

Lady Bryan curtsied and took King Henry back to his wet nurse. Anne turned to Elizabeth, who looked dazzling with her strawberry curls in her dress and jewelry. Miniature versions of her elder sister, "are you excited darling? We are going to France!"

The girl nodded, "I am excited to try speaking French to them but I am confused mama, no one would answer my questions but I hear whispers of you becoming Queen of France! But you are the Queen of England… mama who is Francis?"

"Oh Elizabeth, my heart. I am sorry I thought you were told, I have been too busy this week... I am about to become the Queen of France. Francis is the King of France and we have brokered an alliance through our marriage," Anne explained.

"But… that means you have to leave, right? Like I will if I marry and become Queen?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

"No sweetie, I shall spend every other summer there and he will spend the other summers here. You will travel with me and when Henry is older he will be able to come as well, but I must always come back to protect him and England is our home." She tried explaining things simply without letting Elizabeth realize it; her daughter was too smart for her own good.

"So he is to replace papa?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"Never!" Anne insisted. "No one could ever replace your papa in my heart, or yours. If you like Francis, he may form a place of his own in yours, but your father will always be King Henry VIII and your papa. You do get more siblings though. Francis has children of his own who are around your age, we will meet them when we go to France this week" Anne smiled as Elizabeth lit up with excitement. She loved her brother but found him to be boring in his current state, and Mary was much older than she.

"I have a present for you each today," Anne walked over to her table set next to her bed. She grabbed a box with intricate designs along the sides and knelt down in front of Elizabeth. She slowly opened it and smiled when her daughter's face lit up. There was a broach for each of them, covered in amethysts and diamonds. Each slightly different, but both similar to the one Anne was wearing. They were lavish shows of their royal status and the unity in their little family, "we are not just family, we are the royal family. That is a fact they cannot change. We are stronger together and united. I love you girls. Always."

She placed the broach, which was slightly over sized for a four year old, onto Elizabeth's dress. A page came to announce it was time. Anne nodded to Princess Mary and they all exited Anne's rooms to head to the chapel.

The ceremony was long, for they had sent for a French Bishop to do a duel ceremony, and Anne did her best to stay in the moment but her mind kept wandering. To her old husband and her new. Francis was almost glowing as he knelt besides her in his purple and silver satin robes. His smile radiant as he looked down at her and she tries to share in his enthusiasm. Finally the ceremony ended and they stood, turning to face one another the priest announces them man and wife. She never realized how much he towers over her small figure. Suddenly Francis is bended down and his lips meet hers. She finds herself pushing back up into him without thinking twice. She enjoyed his kiss and reacted as nature intended, yet she felt guilty. They broke apart and smiled as England cheered. She was now Queen of France and Regent of England. A position was unprecedented in the world and she would forge how an alliance would look in these terms for future generations.

They entered the banquet hall to a thousand cheers and Francis offered Anne his hand for their first dance, he had requested to chose the first song they would dance to as man and wife. Anne pushed a smile onto her face and took it as a volta started. She looked at him in surprise figuring he would have chosen something more simple, and less seductive. She hadn't danced to this since before Henry had passed, and with her unfair reputation, she was worried about the gossip from her first dance. When she asked him about why he chose this one, he shrugged, "I never danced with Eleanor and Claude was never a graceful dancer with her back. I wanted to show off the skill of my new wife."

Anne nodded as they focused intently on the dance, never losing eye contact. Slowly Henry was silenced by new thoughts of the man before her. She found herself getting lost in his arms. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone was clapping, "to the new Queen of France, Anne, Queen Mother of England!"

She smiled, she was a queen twice over. Francis led her to the table to dine and she allowed herself to enjoy the feast in their honour. He looked down at her, beaming at their success. England had been easier to win over than he thought and he was so proud to have a wife who would actually be of some use to him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "you look radiant tonight."

Anne blushed and grabbed her wine, "must be your jewels reflecting off of me."

"No, I think that everytime I see you," he smiled. Anne blushed harder and reconsidered her drink. She enjoyed his compliments too much and she needed to keep a clear head. She turned away from him and saw a sight she was unsure she liked. Edward Stafford, son of the beheaded Duke of Buckingham, conversing with her stepdaughter. This could be dangerous. The Stafford's were never ones to be unambitious and if she wasn't careful her Uncle would be the tip of the iceberg. She needed to find someone suitable for both him and Mary. Fast. "Why has your face fallen my Queen?"

"I was just assessing some matters of state, it will be odd leaving it in someone else's hands," she sighed. She turned back to him and they continued to converse until the feast was over and they began dancing. Before Anne knew it the night ended and she was being led to her chambers by her ladies to prepare herself for her first night with Francis.

He entered shortly after they dressed her in her nightgown. He looked at her mesmerized by the look of her in the fire light, "I thought I had seen beauty before but you are exquisite my wife."

Anne blushed and suddenly became very nervous. She poured them some wine and took a large gulp to calm herself down. "Thank you, your majesty."

He raised an eyebrow, "I thought we were past that. What's wrong?"

"I.. I have never been with anyone but Henry.. despite my reputation I am not the seductress everyone thinks." Anne started nervous before becoming indignant.

"Anne if I believed those rumours we wouldn't be wed. We will do this at your pace," he gave her an encouraging smile and walked towards her slowly.

She put her wine down and met him halfway, "I feel like I'm betraying him."

"You can't betray a deadman," he whispered as she came closer. She nodded and bit her lip. She then pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and found his lips with hers. This kiss was different than their first. She let herself fall into the passions she felt deep inside. Soon she was undressing him as he did the same to her. It had been so long and Francis was too good at this, making her desperate for a lover's touch. There was something else as well, a desire she found herself feeling specifically for him. Her husband. They fell to the bed together and didn't emerge until almost noon the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

July 11, 1536

They left for Northern France two hours later with Elizabeth sitting on Anne's lap as they watched the country side shift. Anne was pleased to have heard from Cromwell that he had found Lady Jane a husband in the Duke of Cleves household and she would be returning there as Anne traveled to France. One piece of her past was buried for now.

Francis couldn't take his eyes off her, the brilliant creature before him continued to take his breath away. It may have been a match of strategy, but he was definitely luckier than in his first two. He made small conversation with her, watching her reactions to certain topics so he can learn to engage her better. Something he realized he had never done with his first two wives. She would catch him watching and she would blush while smiling.

They felt natural together. Anne realized she had never felt so at ease with anyone past her own siblings. Not even Henry had done that... and Elizabeth adored him as he did her. When they stopped for a break and she asked him about his bond with her daughter.

Francis shrugged, "I have always adored my daughters. I love all my children but my girls stole my heart and Elizabeth is no exception. What an amazing woman she will grow to be."

Anne smiled, "her father once said she would preside over empires."

Francis laughed, "finally something he and I can agree on. We will make sure she does."

Anne kissed him. This was the first time she had instigated any affect between them. She couldn't help herself, Elizabeth was her heart and his adoration of her little girl made her melt. They ate and walked around a little before starting on their journey again. This time Elizabeth rode in the carriage with her governess as Francis and Anne rode horseback alongside each other, "it feels so nice to be mounted on a steed again. I have been too busy for leisures such as these."

"Hopefully we can change that as we secure both our countries," Francis smiled, "I promise we will do some hawking and go on at least one hunting trip while you are here."

"Are countries ever truly secure?" Anne teased though it was a serious question. She had never met a King who did not have something threatening his reign. An odd concept seeing how they were ordained by God.

"Fully? Never," Francis replied, "the moment you are not watching over your shoulder is when your power is taken from you. You can be secure enough at least to enjoy your day to day life and it's pleasures though."

"Ah, yes, I have heard of your many..pleasures," Anne responded alluding to his many mistresses.

"Anne… I cannot apologise for enjoying the company of women.." Francis started.

"Save it," Anne held a hand to silence him, "Henry made me a promise to remain faithful that he could never keep. I do not want the same from you, especially seeing as we will barely see one another. All I ask of you for your respect, honesty, and that you do not make promises you cannot keep."

Francis nodded his head, "I can do that m'lady."

"Good," she replied. She almost felt guilty when she saw the look of sadness on the King's face but she knew she needed to protect her heart from him. They spent the next few hours in near silence before they found the rhythm of idle chatter again.

Château de Montmorency

Commune de Montigny-en-Ostrevent

Nord, France

July 18, 1636

The new couple was greeted with much fanfare as they entered the castle belonging to one of Francis's closest allies: Anne de Montmorency. The Duke was currently fighting in the southeast for the King as one of his Lieutenant Generals and so they had the pleasure of being hosted by his wife Madeleine of Savoy. Her father Rene was the illegitimate son of Phillip II of Savoy and the Premiere dame d'honneur to the former Queen Elisabeth and Grand Master of France The daughter son duo met them as they reached the palace accompanied by Duke Anne's son's and the royal children.

Francis beamed and jumped off his horse as soon as he could. He turned and helped Anne dismount gracefully as well. She didn't need the help but found herself enjoying the effortlessness he did so with. Elizabeth quickly joined them from the carriage with Lady Champernowne. He led them to the group awaiting and began the introductions. "Anne I am honoured to introduce your step children to you: Francis, Duke of Brittany and the Dauphin, Henri, Duke of Orleans, Prince Charles, Princess Madeleine,Princess Margaret and the Duchess of Orleans, Catherine de Medici. I am also pleased to reintroduce my sister, Marguerite, Queen of Navarre. This is our host Duchess Madeline and her father Rene with her children, Francis and Henri."

Anne smiled as they were all introduced. Francis beamed with pride, "everyone please welcome your new Queen, Anne, and her daughter Princess Elizabeth of England."

"Welcome your graces," everyone bowed.

"Now let's get inside and enjoy some refreshments," King Francis said ushering everyone in. The Duchess rushed to be head of the crowd and show them the way into the proper room. Marguerite lingered behind seeking out Anne.

The elder woman linked arms with Anne, "it has been sometime since you were among the French. Are you nervous?"

"It is France, how can one feel nervous here?" Anne countered not wanting to show weakness.

"Good," Marguerite gave a knowing smile. "Now let's get you some wine and let the children entertain themselves. I must hear how my brother left to negotiate a treaty for your child's hand and ended up with yours instead."

"You will have to ask him. He sprung the concept on me when he arrived in England," Anne shrugged.

"Well then I am surprised you agreed so quickly. I have heard your marriage to the late King was...not how you imagined it would be," Anne's companion noted.

"It wasn't an easy decision, but I am not a child anymore. You know how a crown can age ones mind," Anne sighed, "I had to do what was best for my country."

"Ah, I bet my brother is quite the consolation prize," she chuckled before asking, "Well how will this work, you being both Queen of France and Regent of England?"

"Much like how you and your own husbands I imagine, with you constantly away at French court instead of in Navarre, I am sure you find your time together quite precious," Anne replied smoothly, knowing full well the woman next to her was her husband's right hand. "I honestly doubt much will change past our countries will no longer war with one another, allowing money and men for better uses."

Marguerite stopped asking questions for a moment as they walked pondering her words before asking in hushed tones, "how is the reformation in England going?"

"It is making progress. Princess Mary is helping my secretary with the investigations. I do think that would be a better subject spoken of privately." Anne smiled as they entered the presence chamber where food and courtiers waited, "I would hate to be accused of heresy after being here such a short amount of time."

The elder woman threw her head back laughing, "I suppose so."

Anne found themselves between herself between her eldest stepsons. Francis was tall like his father and seemed very somber, she found herself wondering what happened to the sweet boy she knew before remembering his imprisonment.

Prince Henri though, seemed to be quite the opposite with his boisterous personality. He reminded her of her Henry in some ways, especially when he behaved in such a jolly manner with such darkness behind his eyes.

She pulled herself together, "I am sorry that this was such a sudden change for you boys."

"As long as our place in the succession is secure, we do not care who our father beds," Henri laughed darkly.

"Henri! What on earth is the matter with you?!" The dauphin exclaimed, smacking his younger brother upside the head. "She is the Regent of England and Queen of France, not just our stepmother. She deserves our respect. I am sorry, your majesty."

"Anne, please," she regained her composure. "I am your stepmother, I would like it if we did not need to be so formal."

They nodded and she found herself at a lack of topics to discuss with the boys. Francis helped by asking, "are you glad to be back in France?"

"A little. It is such a whimsical place, but I was a completely different person then, a girl I barely remember," Anne smiled though her eyes grew sad with the memories. "It is nice to see it through new eyes."

"I imagine being married to two Kings will do that," Henri smirked. Anne's eyes narrowed. Her youngest step son was bold. Too bold. Dangerously bold.

"Tell me Henri, how is your wife?" Anne asked eager for a subject change. She smiled wider when he winced as he had clearly did not enjoy his wife's company.

"She is well your majesty. She will be better when she is with child," he stated before walking towards an older dark haired woman.

Anne shuddered at the other reminder how similar her stepson and deceased husband were. She looked at her other stepson who sighed, "that is Diane de Poiter. They met when she came to escort us home. They have been insufferable ever since. More him than her, but she does revel in his attention."

Anne simply nodded and turned her head to find the Duchess talking to the King and some courtiers. She threw her head back laughing. Anne smiled, "his wife does not seem to mind."

"Catherine is a Medici. They don't let their emotions slide, they deal with things in the shadows. I worry she may poison her rival someday, but she knows she would be the first suspect. For now she enjoys the King's favor and the power that comes with her title." Francis takes a sip of his wine, "I suppose I am being judgemental, Catherine had a very hard life. Being orphaned young and then she was left by her relatives when the Medici's fled Italy. Then after being rescued by the Pope, he used her as a pawn, marrying her to a man who would never love her."

"You seem to know much about her," Anne remarked.

He shrugged while his Aunt Marguerite chuckled, "Francis here is very observant and makes a point to know the men in his father's court, a wonderful compliment for the future King."

Anne smiled, "It is, there is a calmness in a King who is more conservative. Henry VII was not necessarily adored by his people but he gave them a stability they had never known in both policy and monarchy. He was observant to the needs of his realm and they gave him their loyalty, if not their love."

Francis smiled and Anne asked, "are there any plans for a marriage in your future?"

His face fell and Anne looked at her friend in confusion. Marguerite took a sip of her wine, " his last official engagement was Princess Mary Tudor. His time in Spain postponed any negotiations and his father feels he wasted the hand of his younger son on Catherine. He likes the girl but thinks he could have made a better match for Henri. He does not want to make the same mistake with his dauphin."

Anne nodded, "is there anyone you have thought of recently. I know it is your father's decision but if there is an alliance you would prefer I would be happy to speak on your behalf."

Francis smiled again, "I appreciate the sentiment. I must admit I had not given it much thought lately."

"Well take your time," Anne smiled as her daughter, stepdaughters, and other stepson came up to them giggling. Followed by their father. The dauphin slipped away as his father came and wrapped an arm around her whispering in her ear. He led her up to their room to relax after their travels as the governesses gathered up the children. She smiled up at him when they were alone, "I am glad to see our young ones getting along so well."

"I hope the same could be said of you and my elder boys," he nudged.

"As well as could be expected," Anne replied, "I do not think Henri likes me but Francis seems to be willing to give me a chance."

"That is more than he is giving me lately. He only speaks to me if I demand it of him," Francis sighed.

"He seems very sad, I imagine his time in Spain was not kind to either of them…" Anne knew she was treading on dangerous ground but it was the truth. Francis and Henri's behavior seemed to stem from their time as prisoners.

"I know. I made a huge mistake trading them as hostages. I thought Charles would treat children better than he had me. I was wrong, and I will never forgive myself. I cannot blame him for not forgiving me," Francis whispered.

"Is that why you haven't found a wife for him?" Anne asked.

"No," Francis scoffed, "I just haven't been able to find someone I feel is good enough for him."

"May I look?" Anne asked innocently. "As his stepmother, not the Queen consort of France. I might be able to find a match that benefits you as well as makes him happy."

"I suppose so but nothing gets sent out without my approval," Francis agreed.

"Deal," Anne smiled. They both sat down and started reading through the letters that were sent ahead to wait for them. Her face lit up with rage after about a half hour of reading typical summaries of the affairs of court.

Francis noticed and reached for her hand which she yanked away. "What is wrong?"

Anne bit her lip and turned away, unsure if she should tell him. His face softened, "hey, if I must be honest with you, I swear you may do the same. I will not betray your trust."

"Even if someday the affairs of England and France clash?" Anne asked skeptically.

"We will find the best way through, together, as husband and wife and as our countries leaders," Francis assured her.

"It is my Uncle Norfolk," Anne sighed, "it seems his true colors began to show the minute I was out the door. He has been shamelessly trying to see the Duchess of York who has luckily been too busy to entertain him with an audience. Once they settle in a palace for the remainder of the summer though, I doubt that will last long."

"And that is a bad thing?" Francis asked confused.

"I believe he is conspiring with the Emperor to put Mary on the throne," Anne explained.

"Why would he conspire against his own blood?" Francis asked, even more confused. "Especially with that rat of an Emperor."

"My uncle is deeply Catholic and hates my reforms. He was also hoping to have my position, if not my ear," Anne said before taking a long sip of wine, "something he has neither of. He was furious when I claimed the regency for my child and realized I would not trust him. I think he hopes if he can push Mary on the throne she will make him her advisor and rule through her. That is if he cannot convince the council that she should be ruled through a regent until it is proven she a woman could rule without one or she is married."

"Ah, the joys overly ambition uncles," Francis said, "is that part of why you left Henry in England?"

"No, I did not want him to become sick while we were traveling. Leaving him was actually the hardest thing. Young kings have died before, especially in England, but that is why I split the control. Mary may be regent in my absence, but my father is the one in charge of my son's direct care," Anne explained.

"I will send a few more men to help as well," Francis decided.

"No," Anne snapped with eyes wide before collecting herself, "I appreciate your eagerness to help, but I have hand selected the men guarding the King. That way my family knows every face that is supposed to be there. I have been very careful to ensure no one unknown is in his household and sending even your most loyal of guards will disrupt that."

Francis nodded only now realizing the position Anne is in and how tentative it is. "Tell me how I can help."

"Keep your promises. We defeat the Emperor when he rears his ugly head and you help protect my family," Anne said simply.

"I am your knight, from now until our last day," Francis swore.

Anne smiled, and they continued with their business.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Château de Montmorency

Commune de Montigny-en-Ostrevent

Nord, France

July 18, 1536

That evening there was a large feast with the court and Anne was excited to enjoy the party. A fate she was not allowed. She had set aside a beautiful red gown with silver lace. She was dressed in diamonds and ready to greet her husband's court. They were joyous as she came in with Francis but once they split to mingle it seemed as though everyone Anne tried to talk to snubbed her in one way or another. The courtiers made it very clear this was not how they wished things to happen for their King, and she was not welcome.

Anne tried to get to befriend the Duchess of Orleans. She seemed to always be alone with her ladies and Anne wanted to befriend the lonely Duchess. It was a miscalculation she would not make again. She had walked up to the woman and began by complimenting her on her beautiful gold dress.

"Thank you, it was a gift from Pope Clement. My uncle." She said flatly.

"I was wondering, the silk seemed too rich for even the French," Anne smiled, ignoring the mention of the Pope who caused her so many issues, "How do you find France?"

"Cold," she answered glaring between her and Marguerite, "and full of heretics."

"Well I am sure that if your loving Uncle had been less of a puppet belonging to the Emperor, not nearly as many people would have seen the corruption of the church," Anne smiled. Catherine stalked off to the otherside of the room as Francis walked up to join them. He watched his daughter- in- law leave.

"What happened?" Francis asked.

"She brought up topics she shouldn't have," Anne watches the young Italian as she finds some of her country men. She kept looking over towards her husband, the Duke of Orleans, with worry. She also noticed the dauphin watching his sister in law with a stoic expression. "Your sons do not seem to trust her very much."

"She is just a child, she does not need to be trusted," Francis waved off his hand. He kept talking to her about small details around them. Anne was only half listening though as she noticed Catherine was watching Francis, not her husband. Anne tried making out the look before she was presented with a handful of courtiers, many of whom did not seem pleased at her presence. Anne was used to the nobles of her own court disliking her, but she was usually surrounded by her brother and friends. Many of who remained behind. She only brought along a handful of her own ladies and household for the trip which she now regretted it as she was feeling quite lonely.

Francis left her to her own devices again at some point and she decided to find her hostess. When she found the Duchess of Montmorency the woman clearly had drank too much wine and glared at the Queen, "how may I help,your majesty?"

Anne raised an eyebrow, "I wanted to thank you for hosting my daughter and I in your fine home."

"Do not bother. I did as my husband commanded, who does what your husband commands," she slurred, "I do not know where you think you are, but this is not England and the French will never accept a heretic Queen."

Anne stood there in shock as a familiar voice spoke behind her, "That is enough. She is your King's wife and his Queen. Therefore she is your Queen. If you do not want my father to hear of this, I suggest you retire to your chambers. Quickly."

Anne turned to face her eldest son-in-law, "thank you Francis, but I do not need you coming to my rescue at every turn. People will talk."

"People will always talk, but what she spoke was treason," Francis said plainly, "the more often it goes uncalled the more open the threats against you will be. I would hate for you to start your reign with bloodshed."

"Francis. I do not understand why your father wanted this arrangement so much," Anne sighed, "I understand him annulling his forced marriage, and seeking an alliance against the Emperor, but it is clear his people hate me. Why would he risk their love?"

Francis shook his head, "I could not tell you but my father rarely does things without it having a benefit to him. He knows no bounds when it comes to achieving his ambitions."

He left her to her thoughts and she looked around to find her husband. She found him in a rare moment alone and decided to approach him, shaking off her stepsons words, "my Lord, you are a hard man to find."

"For you I am always available," Francis smiled, "would you like to dance?"

Anne smiled, glad she did not have to ask him, "I would love to."

He led her out onto the floor and they quickly fell into rhythm. They talked lightly through the first dance until the volta came on. She couldn't help but think Francis had requested this and for them to put on a show, but she was not sure why. The song was popular in France, and she pushed the thought to the side and focused on Francis. She felt rather tiny all of a sudden in the King's arms. She locked eyes with him which seemed to be burning with passion. They didn't lose eye contact throughout the dance and at the end Francis excused them for the night feigning exhaustion from their travels. Anne had this odd sense of elation from their intense dance, an almost giddy feeling. The music and intimacy mixing with the wine and temporary loss of loneliness.

Soon they were back in their chambers for the trip. He had insisted on sharing chambers since it would be such a large amount of time before they would see one another again. Once there, the magic spell their dancing seemed to wear off, leaving Anne feeling empty and drunk. She walked over and grabbed a glass of wine before she went and stood at the window. She watched the stars and remembered how she would watch them with Henry. Francis came and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Why did you marry me?"

It was just a whisper but when she looked back at Francis who had let go he looked as if he had been slapped, "what do you mean?"

"Why did you marry me? Your people hate me…" Anne started to explain but couldn't.

"Anne, we married because it was good for our countries.." Francis started.

"Yes, but I can clearly see how this helps your country. Especially if it turns your people against you," Anne pushed. "Why would you do that?"

"My people will come around. The peace we created extends to my allies, such as Scotland. If the three of us fight less, we can focus on our real enemy: the Emperor." Francis face hardened slightly, "he denied Henry his annulment when he sacked Rome, he had the audacity to control a Pope, he captured me, tortured my sons, took my territories, forced his sister and I into a sham of a marriage, stole the position of Holy Roman Emperor from me, and he has the whole world standing on edge waiting for an invasion in England, where he plans to push a King from his throne… Anne I didn't think there was any hope of defeating him until I caught wind of your summit. It was mere whispers amongst the courtiers, but it was enough. I convinced Eleanor to give up her position and remain in France with the promise of vast lands and money. I promised her a freedom she had never known and an escape from the marriage we both despised, along with freedom of being forced into another one. As soon as she agreed I made my way to England for your summit. I didn't even know what I was truly doing until I was there, I was like a madman, bent on preparing myself to do whatever it took to bring him down."

Francis paused taking a long drink of wine before refilling his glass, "It wasn't until I was there listening to you address the crowd it hit me. This was God's will. Not for our children to wed, but for me to wed you. Our minds together, our faiths together, would destroy the snake in His garden creating peace on Earth. We could save the Church of Rome. You were meant to be my wife Anne, our sons to become true brothers through our marriage. Imagine how Europe could thrive if Charles were not so intent on controlling everyone? The men who could stay home with their families and the trade deals that could be made. New leaders of Europe."

"You act as if we would be. No, not we. You." Anne glared, "with our marriage we created the largest royal family and they are of mixed faiths to marry into any royal family. As the husband everyone will look to you as the leader despite living in separate countries. Is that why the Pope allowed your annulment and marriage to me? No it's more than that, you want to take everything Charles has taken from you… you want to be the Holy Roman Emperor, and you want to use me to sway the Protestant Electors in your favor, truly ruling over the majority of Europe. Gifting whatever territory you want to France. You used me."

"Anne, that's not.." Francis was never at a loss of words but now, seeing his new wife unfoil his intent without so much as proof, and with the darkness she sees it with. He wanted to explain that while their marriage allows him more allies than ever, it was for both their benefit they were here. That while yes, everyone would look to him as the husband but that he would always listen to her and never think to rule the Protestants she has more right to. That he has had visions of a golden Europe under them. Instead his own anger at her accusations escaped, "You only married me to protect yourself from your uncle and Charles! That's what political marriages are, but seeing as you were never raised to understand them, you wouldn't realize there was motive beyond your own ends for this marriage."

She turned and left, stopping before closing the door, "thank you for your hospitality m'lord, but I will be staying this evening with less treacherous company this evening."

He flinched as she slammed the door. She went crying to her mother and sister, staying the night with them against all protocol.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Palace of Beaulieu

Boreham, Essex

July 30, 1536

Princess Mary sat quietly reading in a dress of green taffeta, as her ladies kept themselves busy around her. She had finished all the meetings for the day and had been reveling in the position to make decisions, despite how temporarily it was and that it was at the grace of Anne.

Mary was yet to make a full decision of Anne, and knew she would always be in danger around her. She also knew this was not so much a show of faith from Anne, seeing as the woman's father and brother were never far from her, as much an opportunity to force their enemy into the light. She kept replaying the night she told Anne about it, while she didn't regret showing her the letter, she regretted how vulnerable her rival saw her that evening…

Rival? Could Mary really still call her that? Anne had given in hoards and Mary had accepted, playing her part well, but there was still a blackness in her that loathed what the woman and what she had done to her family. There was still a part of her, no matter how wrong, that will always have an image of the life she could have had if her father had never met Anne Boleyn. She knew it was wrong though and she needed to focus on the reality of her situation. She would play the dutiful Princess until she could have the marriage she desired, and put England in her past. She loved her country, and her siblings, but she could not wait for the day she could escape the heresy surrounding her. Even now, as acting Regent, she could not do anything about it. It almost made her want to step down, but she made any influence she had count. She didn't regret her decision, for it was as true now as it was then, Mary would never plunge England into a civil war between her and her siblings, but she also did not know how much longer she could stay and pretend to be a happy part of the Boleyns.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and her page announced the Duke of Norfolk. He came striding into the room, "Your grace, if we may have a word. Privately."

"Lady Douglas and Lady Aylmer, please stay. Everyone else I will see you before supper," Mary ordered. When the room was clear besides for the witnesses to their conduct Mary asked him innocently, "how may I be of service to you, your grace?"

"It is time you took your rightful place as Queen. I can help you, and together we can restore the true faith to England," Thomas Howard explained simply. As though what he said was not considered treason and she would just agree because he was the one suggesting it.

"Right, right, so after we murder my brother and probably my sister, your nephew and niece, then what?" Mary glared at him, "marry your son I am guessing? Or a son of my cousins? Be usurped from the power I just damned my soul for by allowing the death of my own flesh and blood?"

"Why you insolent little-" Howard huffed.

Mary interrupted him laughing, "I am the daughter of King Henry VIII and Katherine of Aragon. Despite anyones true feelings of my status, my blood alone places me above most, including you. You are the one being insolate, and stupid. You should know by now the walls have ears and you have just spoken of regicide."

Just then the guards came bursting through with George Boleyn at their front, with a cheeky grin on his face. He looked at his uncle, "you didn't even notice my wife was one of the women Mary dismissed, did you?"

"Arrest him," Mary ordered.

"No! You stupid girl, you are throwing away everything!" Thomas bellowed.

"No, I would have if I had thrown in my lot with you," Mary glared, "the same way Buckingham, Warbeck, and everyone else who has stood against the Tudor crown. I made my position on my brother's status very clear. If God intends for me to rule England, my reign will not start as Richard III's had. Take him to the tower, the Queen Mother and the council will consider his punishment upon her return."

"You can't do this!" Norfolk bellowed as he was pulled out of the Princesses sight. Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk came walking in at that moment. He seemed a mix of bewildered and amused at the sight of his peer being dragged out of his nieces rooms.

"Uncle, this is a surprise. What brings you to grace my presence?" Mary smiled.

"I was hoping to take my favorite niece on a walk through the gardens. We have not had a proper chat since your return," he smiled.

"I was just thinking how wonderful it looked. I love the gardens in this palace, it's part of why I chose it," Princess Mary responded. "I will be saddened when we have to leave it's charm."

Then she then took the Dukes arm and left, being followed by those commanded and her guards.

"What happened back there?" Charles asked once they cleared the room.

"The Duke of Norfolk tried to turn me into his and my cousin's puppet. I am pretty sure it is why Anne made me regent. We suspected he was the one behind the letter and figured he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. We were right, though I did not expect him to be so bold and rude to me. It was as if he expected me to just turn around and snap my fingers to become Queen." Mary sighed.

They walked in comfortable silence as they made their way to the solitary of the royal gardens. Mary broke the silence, "how is your wife, Catherine?"

"She is well, she's not very happy with me, but she is well," Charles chuckled in embarrassment.

"I am sorry to hear that. I hope your troubles are mendable," Mary nodded.

"Me too," Charles said. They were quiet again for a few moments before Charles stopped to look at the Tudor rose. He might not be royal but his family bled for them to rule. His wife now blames him for the heresy spreading and Mary's misery. She blames him that Henry's true daughter is not on the throne. He asked her bluntly, "Do you hate me? For not fighting for your claim?"

"Uncle Charles," Mary jerked back in surprise, "I could never hate you... You were my fathers dearest friend, how could you not fulfill his dying wish? No, I think this was God's will, if I am meant to rule, he will make it so without someone needing to harm an innocent babe."

He surprised her again when he smiled and laughed, "you sound like your mother."

Meanwhile a very smug Earl of Whiltshire made his way with Master Cromwell to the Tower of London to interview it's newest member. When the Duke had been arrested, his son also joined him while his wife and other children were under house arrest. Whiltshire almost felt bad for the man's wife. Her father had been executed by the late King for treason, and if not for the protection of her husband she would have fallen into ruin. Now he was dragging her down anyways.

Cromwell had a more serious look on his face as he was much better at hiding the joy he was getting from this. The Duke had always hated him, just as he had his predecessor Cardinal Wolsey, for daring to be baseborn and advise the King. He did have an odd feeling about this though. It seemed too easy. Thomas Howard was many things, ambitious, greedy, ruthless; he was not senseless though. This had been a huge miscalculation on his part, given the Duchess of York's previous statements. She makes it clear at every council meeting she hates the reformation and is still very Catholic, but she has also proved she will not go against her infant siblings, no matter how badly it hurts. She makes that sacrifice for England as much as her own soul, and Cromwell is thankful, but Norfolk would be blind and deaf if he thought she would change her mind at his instance simply because he wished it to be so. He was either misinformed from the inside, desperate, or this was somehow a trap.

The men entered the tower and made their way to the upper jail cells, reserved for high born men who commit such acts as these. The room was plain but clean. There was a bed and a small table and he had been allowed two young men to serve him. Cromwell ordered the guards to chain him and then ordered his servants to leave. Cromwell sat down at the table and motioned for Norfolk to sit across from him. The man did so begrudgingly.

The Earl of Whiltshire stood behind Cromwell beaming, "Hello brother. You know I knew you were ambitious, but trying to convince a young woman to murder her younger siblings so you might become her right hand man, that is astoninshing."

"Shut up Boleyn," Norfolk spat, "I'm not talking to either of you baseborns. Send in Suffolk and men of stature."

"Now, now," Cromwell said, "I was hoping we could have a civil conversation but if you wish for us to leave we will. Only it won't be Suffolk or anyone else returning, except Sir Francis Bryan. If you decide not to talk to him, well soon we'll be allowed to make it less pleasant."

"I am a Duke, you cannot torture me and I am to be tried by men of my peerage," Howard scoffed.

"At this very moment, yes you are. One who committed treason in front of at least nine witnesses. It is enough to receive an attainer to strip you of your Dukedom without Anne returning. The council will vote on that today. Do not worry though we will still house your family at court for the moment, just not in the same quarters," Cromwell smiled as Howard lost colour in his face. "We will be searching every single one of your estates, questioning all of them and everyone you know, as well as keep your son in the tower as well. Then once we strip you of the Dukedom, we will be able to do as we please, torture, public trial airing all your dirty laundry... Or we can talk right now and you can answer my questions. If I am satisfied I will plead mercy on your behalf. "

The prisoner took a few moments letting everything set in. The reality of the situation he was in. He took a deep breath, "fine. I'll answer your questions, just don't hurt my family."

"Don't worry I'll make sure they're taken care of," Whiltshire chimed.

Cromwell resisted rolling his eyes, "My lord, who are your spies in the Duchess of York's household?"

"My niece Catherine, and daughter in law, the Countess of Surrey," he answered gruffly.

"When did you decide to replace your nephew with the Duchess?" Cromwell asked.

"The minute Anne took the regency and it became clear she would be holding it," Howard replied.

"I am curious, why did you not just try to undermine her and replace her as regent to Henry?" Cromwell inquired.

The prisoner suddenly became very quiet. Cromwell pushed, "did someone convince you that it would be better to simply replace her because they would reward you? A certain Emperor perhaps?"

Howard glared and continued to be tight lipped. Cromwell sighed, "Okay, I guess you will see Sir Bryan in a few days… or weeks."

He began to collect his things as Norfolk weighed his decision. He caved, "just.. protect my family. They didn't have anything to do with it, including my boy. He would have never kept his mouth shut so I didn't confide anything to him."

Cromwell nodded and sat back down glaring at Boleyn to stay quiet. Norfolk took a deep breath, "yes, the Emperor approached me about making Mary queen. My spies told me that Mary was becoming more and more frustrated with the spread of heresy in this country. I thought she wouldn't need convincing…"

Master Cromwell listened to his full explanation, nodded and stood, "thank you, your grace. We will try to sway the tide towards mercy. You should be thankful the Queen Mother has a tendency to be."

With that the men left. Once they were out of ear shot Cromwell looked at his counterpart, "did you pay off his niece and daughter in law to give him false reports?"

Thomas Boleyn just grinned and they spent the rest of the journey in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Château de Montmorency

Commune de Montigny-en-Ostrevent

Nord, France

August 5,1536

Anne sat next to Francis, in the chambers set aside to receive ambassadors, decorated in a rich silk burgundy gown with her hair wrapped elegantly under a French hood and her famous necklace around her neck. The couple haven't spoken much since their fight, though they kept up appearances, past Anne receiving her own chambers. She knew she had overreacted but Francis did not seem quick to punish her for it either. Instead, they sat stoically as the doors opened. The English ambassador, Nicholas Wotton, had just arrived late to join the rest of them, looking red and worried.

He bowed deeply, "your majesties I apologize for being so rudely late. I was waiting for an urgent message sent by Master Cromwell."

He held out a tightly wrapped letter sealed with the crown's symbol. Anne took it and nodded her thanks and began to read the letter silently. When she finished, secretly feeling proud of herself for maintaining her expression, she plastered on a smile, "Thank you, Lord Wotton. I will discuss its contents with you later this evening."

He bowed silently and Anne did her best to maintain her composure through the rest of the meeting, as it was about French politics, not English, and she wished to keep them separate. Francis handled most of them, considering they were ambassadors to his country. She was thankful for that, as it gave her time to digest the information. As soon as they concluded, Anne took off for her chambers. Francis followed silently, trying to keep pace with her as courtiers pounced at him.

He stepped into her room a few moments after she did and found her ladies to be in a flurry of packing. He turned to his wife, "what is wrong? Why are you leaving?"

Anne saw him and grimaced. She didn't know what to say or how much to tell him. Finally, she surrendered and motioned for him to follow her to her less busy bedchamber. When comfortably there she finally spoke, "I have to return to England. There have been a few… issues and I need to be there."

"Anne.. I don't want you to leave like this… I know it is selfish but-" Francis started. She had gone from slowly opening to him, to being a wall of ice.

"I know. I do not either," Anne glanced over at the vase of flowers next to her bed with a tear in her eye. Francis had a new one placed there every morning. Was she doomed to ruin every relationship she had? "I was overly harsh with you when I discovered your motives for our marriage. I knew you had your own reasons, I just figured they were closer to my own. It was unfair and I am sorry."

He stepped closer to her, placing a hand on the side of her cheek, "No, I should be the one to apologize. You didn't keep anything from me, I shouldn't have done so with you. I also should have done a better job at explaining myself. It is a concept I am not familiar with anymore."

They both chuckled slightly, and he looked at her, "I do not know why but something about you makes me want to be a better husband."

"I like it when you call us partners, I just…" Anne bit her lip, "how do I know I can trust you fully? Knowing your intentions to become Holy Roman Emperor? I have been having a hard enough time trusting anyone after everything..."

"I will find a way to prove to you that I have your best interest aligned with mine. I will show you that a marriage can be a sanctuary for your fears and doubts, I promise. Now do you truly have to leave so abruptly?" He smiled.

"The Duke of Norfolk has been arrested for treason," Anne said sadly. She had secretly hoped they had been wrong, that she wouldn't be forced to punish her own uncle. "the council pushed an attainer through to strip him of his dukedom, and they are anticipating my return to put him on trial..."

"How will you handle it?" Francis asked curiously.

Anne's eyes hardened as she responded, "like a Tudor."

Francis nodded understanding her meaning. Both King Henry's had been most decisive in dealing with threats to the throne. It seems Anne would have to defend the next one's crown much the same. He gave her a pleading look, "Do you think you could stay one more night and leave at first light?"

Anne nodded as he bent down to kiss her.

The next morning they awoke together before Anne left to ensure all her things were packed and her ladies were ready to depart. Francis went to make a few arrangements of his own. They broke their fast together, making small talk and enjoying the last few moments they had before going their own way until next summer. He escorted her to the entrance where she noted everyone but the lady of the house, Duchess Madeleine. Anne looked at him quizzically; he seemed to read her mind. "I banished her from my presence until I felt she had learned a lesson for disrespecting her Queen. I wish you had told me about her rudeness."

"I didn't want to suggest I could not handle myself. It is not my first time being hated by the nobles," Anne tried to explain away.

"That may be, but I am your husband and it is my job to protect you," Francis smiled. Anne gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to say goodbye to her stepchildren. They were all trying to collect themselves since Princess Elizabeth had already come through and been placed in the carriage. The children had all gotten along swimmingly and were distraught to witness their new sister leave. "I have been thinking. I know we said no coronation but I feel as though it would be a favorable idea the next time you are in France. It is nothing less than what you deserve and it gives my people no misgivings of the seriousness of our marriage or your position by my side. An insult to you, is an insult to me."

Anne smiled, she softened at his determination, "if you insist, but I long stopped begging for the acceptance of courtiers."Aisi sera groigne qui groigne."

Francis chuckled at the mention of her former motto, "well, then I will ensure it is a bold coronation for their bold queen, where no one will dare grumble."

Anne nodded and went to finish her goodbyes to the children with promises of letters and gifts. She had grown as close as could be expected to all her stepchildren, with the exception of Henri, over the past few weeks and was somber to leave them. When she came to the Dauphin, the young man smiled, "there is no need m'lady. I am to accompany you."

This took Anne by surprise, and she glanced up at her husband, who nodded. Anne smiled back at him, "well we will be thrilled to have you. Does Elizabeth know?"

Everyone shook their heads, and Anne hinted, "Why don't you go ensure she is all settled in and prepared? You can take your siblings too."

Once the children were out of earshot and the other courtiers left as their King ordered, he turned to see Anne with her hands on her hips.

"I told you I would earn your trust and the best way to do so is a show of faith. So I am trusting you to care for my son," Francis said easily.

"But he is your heir and you just got him back," Anne demanded as she felt the weight of his implication.

"He is my heir, but he is also my son. He has not forgiven me for his imprisonment and I do not expect him too, but he is also becoming a shell of himself. I worry if he withdraws too much he will never come back and I do not know what kind of King that will be. In the weeks you have been here, he has said more to you than he to anyone since his return. I am hoping being around you and away from French court will help him heal," King Francis said slightly pleading at the end, worried she would say no. "Besides soon I will be away on the battlefield again and I worry my courtiers will try to sink their claws into him."

Anne nodded and walked over to him, kissing him deeply, "I will care for your son, but you need to take care of yourself. I am too young to be a widow twice over and our alliance depends on it. Take caution on the battlefields ahead of you."

"As you wish," he said, kissing her again before letting her go, to return to England. He felt the emptiness of the space she had occupied besides him the past few weeks, even if she was furious during most of it. He knows she is no witch, but he can't help and wonder if he had been bewitched by the famous Anne Boleyn. His wife and Queen.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hampton Court Palace

London, England

August 17, 1536

Anne was relieved to return to crowds lining the road as she made her way to London. The court was to be reconvened at Hampton Court to attend to the trial of her uncle. It seemed his plotting had helped her cause more than hurt it, and she was relieved. The people were also eager to see his head roll; a concept that made her nervous. She wasn't sure if she could sign her uncle's death warrant despite the charges against him and his blatant plotting against his King. She also didn't want to admit herself capable of such a thing, but she knew she would. That when his death warrant was set in front of her she would sign it without hesitation. For her son. Herself. Her country.

When the carriage stopped in the palace gates, she had not realized that it. Elizabeth was lightly snoring against her elder stepbrother, who seemed rather nervous and was peaking out at the courtiers. Anne gave him a look of sympathy, "do not fret. You are safe here, I promise."

He took a deep breath and nodded, more out of politeness than trust. Anne wondered when the last time he felt truly safe was. The carriage opened, and they were met with the sight of her father, brother, and stepdaughter. They all bowed save for Mary, who gave her a nod of respect per usual. She was the first to speak, "your majesty, it is good to have you home."

"It is good to be home," she smiled, sauntering up to them with Francis and Elizabeth at her heels, followed by her ladies including her mother and sister. "Everyone, it is my pleasure to introduce Prince Francis, the Dauphin. Francis, this is my father, Thomas, the Earl of Whiltshire, my brother, George, the Viscount of Rochford, and Princess Mary, the Duchess of York. Francis is going to be a guest at our court until I reunite with my husband next Spring."

"Welcome your grace," they all chorused as they showed him his due respect.

Anne smiled, "Brother, will you find proper housing for our guest? Father, I need you to arrange a council meeting, there is much to discuss. I shall go refresh from my journey, and we then will tend to business." With that everyone went their separate ways. Anne was relieved to be back in her own court and among her own people.

She made her way to her chambers, not realizing her stepdaughter was following her to her rooms. She greeted her ladies and gave them an odd look as they dropped back into their curtsies after she gave them leave. She turned to see Mary entering into her main room. "Mary, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping we could talk before the council meeting," Mary started, sitting on the couch across where Anne had seated herself.

One of Anne's ladies brought them some wine, which Anne took a sip of before asking, "What can I do for you?"

"I have found a marriage alliance for myself. I remember you mentioned a possible treaty with Portugal and I think the Duke of Beja would be a shrewd match. He is the younger brother to King John and unlikely to ever take the throne. It wouldn't raise my station so high as to be a threat, but I would be among Catholics and you could forge an alliance to make England stronger," Mary pleaded.

"Wow, that is quite the decision. I do not recognize any downsides to it besides their close ties to the Emperor. I am not sure if they are going to be willing to treat with us until after the end of this conflict, but we will try," Anne stated. "I must tell you though that your title as Duchess of York is not hereditary. You will have the title until your death and should any of your children choose to become English citizens, they will have a place of honor here, but the title belongs to the crown and the council will not gift it to any country, they made that clear when I told them of my intent to name you the heir to your siblings and give the title to you."

Mary held her hurt and shock in, though she did not know why she was surprised. The Dukedom of York was vital to England, and they would never give it to another country. She took a deep breath, "I understand your majesty."

With that Mary stood and left, her burgundy gown billowing behind her. Anne sighed as she stood. That was not how she wanted to reunite with the girl as she hoped to handle the sensitive girl with more care. She wasn't a girl anymore though, and she would not forgive Anne if she was dishonest. She ordered her ladies to help her change from her travel clothes into a light green dress. When she finished, her page announced the arrival of her father. "Father, I assume everything is in order."

"It is, your grace. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be alarmed. I heard you were sending for your son. The men were sent to Hatfield, but he is not there. I have sent your brother to go retrieve the King," Thomas said gently, knowing her temper was about to rear its ugly head.

"You moved my son! To where?" Anne raised her voice in disbelief.

"I did it shortly after you left. I did not want Norfolk or Mary to know his location in case our plan failed. Relax, he is at Hever under the protection of your guards. Your brother's wife has been watching after his household . It has been a strong cover since she retired to care for herself during her pregnancy," Thomas explained easily. "Should anything have gone poorly, she was prepared to flee with the boy to France, with the head start of your uncle heading to Hatsfield first."

Anne took a second to register his words before calming down. Through gritted teeth she thanked him for his forethought and for taking care of her son so diligently in her absence. They left to head to the council meeting as Thomas caught her up to date with the news of the court, including the death of her stepson, Henry Fitzroy, who died the week she left. She stopped short. "Why was I not informed sooner? I didn't even know he was sick!"

"No one did. By the time news reached court, he was already dead, and we did not want to disturb your trip," he said simply.

Anne glared at his callousness, "well you should have. He was my stepson and husband to my cousin. I had a right to know he passed and to mourn him properly. "

They entered the council chambers where everyone was already seated. She forced on a smile as she greeted the men in front of her. "Hello gentlemen. I imagine we have much to catch up on from these past few weeks. I would like to start with the promotion of Sir William Fitzwilliam to Lord High Admiral, and Sir William Parr as Lord Treasure to replace Sir Thomas Howard. Now, where are we with his trial? What information has been gained?"

"The prisoner was skillful at hiding his tracks, though not skillful enough. We did find at least one letter he had recently received just before his act," Cromwell began, "It was from Carlos himself and gave express orders of what to do his treason was successful. Sir Howard himself has been reluctantly helpful, for the sake of his wife and children. He arrested by the Duchess herself, he does not have much defense, and honestly we do not need a trial if you do not desire."

Anne nodded, "How do you think the public would react to it?"

"They have been calling for his head," her brother commented, rather toneless for Anne's liking. It seemed her sibling was no happier about this than she; it had to be done though.

Anne held her head up, "Then it seems there is no other choice. My son is a Tudor, and the Tudor Kings have never stood for treason. It is our duty to protect his throne at all costs. Does anyone object to commuting the sentence to beheading?"

The men surrounding the table looked at each other eerily. Finally, Charles Brandon spoke up, "your majesty, we have discussed this at length, and while none of us want him to die a traitor's death, that's what he is and that is what he should die as. It is as you declared, you must protect the throne at all costs and you need to create an example, that though our King is young, that is the punishment for trespassing against him."

Anne looked around the room as the men shook their heads in agreement. She gulped down some air before nodding her head. "Where are the documents?"

She read over them before signing her name, as the last name to sign. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Sir Howard Thomas, is guilty of treason and will be hanged, drawn, and quartered at the end of the week. May God have mercy on his soul."

Everyone drew a cross over their body before continuing the meeting. Anne gathered her thoughts, determined to push forward. "His son shall retain the Earldom of Surrey since none of the family was involved in the plot. Next, I would like to start trying to open negotiations with Portugal. I believe we could benefit from an alliance with them."

"Will they even treat with us?" Richard Rich asked in shock.

"I am unsure, we may have to settle with the Emperor, and they are strong allies. The Duchess of York expressed her desire to marry the King's brother. It is my desire for the King's sister to be happy. We will send an envoy as soon as we can safely do so, and I would like your permission that I let the Princess reach out to the Duke of Beja." Anne explained. They all nodded and she continued. "Good. Now onto the most pressing matter. Tell me what news you have heard of the Emperor? He pulled his ambassador to France when he heard I was becoming their Queen."

Lord Audley nodded, "well your majesty, the Emperor is working hard to build his army though the news of our summit, as well as your wedding, must have reached him by now. I imagine he believes it will fail or that he is stronger than all of us combined. Either way he is certainly preparing for a large war. I imagine he will launch his first attacks in early Spring, as soon as he thinks his vessels will make it safely. There is no knowing where he will hit first without ears in a court of his or one of his allies."

"Lord Brandon, how are we doing in building our own defensives?" Anne asked.

"The help we have received both in men and materials has had a huge effect, I imagine soon we could defend ourselves without the alliances but from what I understand from the generals they left behind, the rulers of the treaty are eager to show a united front against the Emperor. I doubt any of them will be breaking the treaty without good reason. Seeing as we will be right on schedule for sending their generals and reinforcements back, there will be no problems in the foreseeable future." Suffolk said proudly, "Since we are no longer fighting the Scots, resources to the North have been spent reinforcing our men there as well as funding into trying to stabilize Ireland, to prevent the Emperor from safely landing there."

Anne thought for a moment. "How are the Irish taking to these efforts?"

"Not well, your grace," Charles replied.

"That's not entirely a bad thing your majesty," Cromwell noted quickly.

"What do you mean?" Anne inquired.

"Well if the Spanish choose to land in Ireland and believe they are safe to do so, because they are welcomed by the natives, they would be fish in a bottle. They would be completely surrounded by us, the French, and the Scots. Especially as our allies come from every direction to reinforce us," Cromwell explained. "Ireland's loyalty can be won at any point after the war has been won, if not during."

Anne nodded, "I see your point and if it comes to it we will use it, but I would rather not use our countrymen as bait, even if their isle is separate than ours. My husband and I spent a large amount of time discussing the possible strategy Charles could use and we agree that he will probably launch raids into our allies' countries first, to try to force them to abandon our alliance. Most likely those whose lands are within the Holy Empire. It will be important to send support to these countries but we cannot send our full strength or even half of it. We will need to move our men strategically."

"I have a plan," a voice came from the doorway as a page, who was making his way to Anne, turned beet red with embarrassment.

Everyone turned to see Francis Valois in the doorway. He had the decency to blush slightly, "I apologize. I was going to wait for this kind page to ask your permission to join the conversation."

"It is fine," Anne smiled, "you are the best representative we have for your father while you are here. If you have put some thought into the upcoming war we could only benefit from hearing it."

Francis smiled cunningly, "thank you, your majesty. As for the Emperor, we need to ensnare him in a trap as the wild animal he is."

"What did you have in mind?" Charles Brandon asked curiously.

"Well we begin with your concept of keeping the borders he will attack strong, that way we control the next part," Francis began. "We chose where his army breaks through the ranks and led them deep into our territory before cutting them off, bringing our military around and encircling them in a spot of our choosing, where we have the advantage. They will be cut off from any support they were wishing to use."

Anne looked at the Duke of Suffolk. He looked contemplative, "it could work, but it will take a lot of coordinating with our allies."

"We still have a large number of our allies generals here. If we can formulate a plan now, we can send it with them," Cromwell added.

"Well gentlemen," Anne sighed, "it seems we will be here awhile. I will have supper served here."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hampton Court

London, England

September 7, 1536

The next few weeks Anne barely had time to breathe, let alone eat or sleep as they prepared a war plan for the generals to take back to their masters before the cold set in. She was lucky to have a group of hardworking women to help her plan festivities around the court. Today this was a no business day, as it was too special and important to ignore.

Today was the birthday of Princess Elizabeth, and the last day her children would remain with the court before returning to Hatfield with their governess. Queen Anne was aroused by her young daughter running into her chambers with her elder sister chastising her as they came in. Elizabeth jumped onto her bed as Mary told her that this was not how a princess behaved.

Anne gave Elizabeth a fake look of shock, "Who is this in my bed? Guards! You must remove this stranger!"

"Mama, it's me! Lisbet!" Elizabeth giggled.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped, "Elizabeth! My Elizabeth?! How did you get so big?"

"Mary told me that now that I am three, I must start acting like a Princess..." Elizabeth slumped into her mother frustrated.

"Well she is the authority around here on the behavior of all England's princesses. You must be pretty special if you are being given such big responsibility. Are you sure you can handle it or should I find a new Princess?" Anne teased.

"No! I am your Princess!" Elizabeth asserted.

Anne laughed, kissing her on the head, "You are England's Princess. You are my heart and daughter, I am simply lucky enough to share you with them. Happy Birthday sweet girl."

"I wish papa was here…" the young child admitted.

"Oh, Lisbet," Anne sighed as Mary sat on the bed next to them. She grabbed Mary's hand, "we do too sweetie. But in a way he is always here with us."

"What do you mean?" the toddler asked.

"There are pieces of your father everywhere. In the palaces he lived, in the legacy he left, and in all the people he loved, including you, Mary, and I." Anne explained.

"And Harry?" Elizabeth asked hopefully. Sometimes she thought of how Harry would never know their papa and it made her feel unsettled.

"Of course," Mary insisted, "and he is watching over all of us from heaven. I can only imagine how proud of you he would be."

Elizabeth nodded and snuggled back into her mother, satisfied with her answers for now. A moment later, Anne's lady announced everything was ready to break their fast. The women stood as Mary Boleyn grabbed Elizabeth, taking her over to the table where her family would join her. Princess Mary peered apologetically at Anne, "I apologize, I awoke early to surprise Elizabeth but instead I was surprised when I found her throwing the largest possible tantrum when Lady Bryan refused to let her come visit you immediately. I knew you wouldn't mind, so I offered to escort her, and we had a discussion on how Princesses behave, which does not include temper tantrums or sprinting through the hallway. Lady Bryan should be arriving any moment with the King, he was being nursed and the birthday girl would not wait."

"Thank you," Anne smiled, "I get so little time with either of them, any moment counts. I am blessed I get to be with her today before they return to Hatfield..."

The small family sat around the table in Anne's chambers as she told her daughter of the activities plan for the day. Anne had ordered the best games for children to be played all day, along with every-single one of Elizabeth's favorite dishes served. It was to be the theme of a fairy tale and have entertainments throughout, She and Lady Bryan would have to keep an eye on how many sweets Elizabeth tried to sneak off with.

Elizabeth played all morning with the children of the courtiers Anne had invited. Elizabeth spent such a meager amount of time around others her own age, and Anne wanted to ensure that she had an opportunity to play with them. It would also be a good time to judge who later could join her household, when Elizabeth was of age. There was a sweet bittersweetness as Anne felt guilty at the lack of the girl's father. 'Henry should be here,' she concluded.

"Don't do that," George said, sneaking up besides her as she watched the festivities from the canopy, exhausted in her heavy lavender gown.

"Do what?" Anne demanded. Sometimes she felt like George could read her damn mind.

"Let yourself fall into melancholy thoughts. You have that look on your face when you are thinking of the late King. Don't put yourself through it Anne," he said suddenly serious. It was not a trait she was used to on her younger brother. She turned, saying nothing. He pressed on, "have you written to your husband? Since you told him of your safe return, of course. Have you told him of the child you are carrying?"

Anne glared at him, "you over step, Lord Rochford."

"I am worried about you sister," George insisted. For once he and his father agreed on something; they failed her once, they couldn't do so again. "You are pinning for one husband, while the other sends you daily letters."

"They are matters of state," Anne brushed it off, "I will write to him soon to respond to them, and tell him of his son along with news of his child. I wanted to make sure it would live first."

"They may be only matters of state he writes about, but at least he writes, daily," George said he started to walk away, "maybe he needs to know you want to hear more than that."

Anne watched him leave before spotting her cousin, the Earl of Surrey, trying to enchant Princess Mary. Despite barely keeping his earldom after his father's disgrace, he has not lost his sense of entitlement. She chuckled and turned back to her ladies, summoning her cousin Madge. "Lady Shelton, will you please go rescue the poor Duchess from the Earl of Surrey?"

She nodded and walked over to the two, Madge spoke to the young man before departing with Mary. The women made their way back to Anne. Princess Mary smiled, sitting in the chair next to Anne, which was next to the King's throne. Anne still never dared sit in it, for fear rumors were to spread she was trying to usurp her son's throne. The Duchess of York sighed, "this is wonderful. It is almost like a fairytale land, with all the actors and masques going on alongside the mini castles and games for the children. Elizabeth is having the time of her life."

"Thank you, Mary, my sister and mother actually did most of the work. I only told them of what I envisioned for it," Anne smiled before noticing a man weaving his way to the canopy, daunting the Portuguese coat of arms. "I think the new ambassador from Portugal has arrived."

The man was tall, with a thick red beard, and dark eyes. He bowed and spoke in broken French, "your Lady Regent. I have been sent here on behalf of the letter you sent King John. I was hoping we could speak more privately."

Anne looked at him suspiciously, replying in the same language, "You have not even told me your name, or offered me your papers, and yet you want a private audience?"

"I wish to reveal my identity to only you and your most trusted advisors for now," he replied evenly.

"So be it," Anne said, standing, beckoning for Mary to rise. She glanced to Madge again, "please send my father, brother, the Duke of Suffolk, and Master Crowell to the privy chamber. We have business to attend. The rest of the council may continue to enjoy the festivities."

With that her guard flanked around her as she, Mary, and her ladies trudged back to the castle, the ambassador following behind. Soon enough, her advisors were following in behind him. They made their way through the twist of the palace to the Presence Chamber. Anne stood on the dais while her advisors, including Mary, stood around her. Anne smiled, holding her hand out for his papers, "This better be good if you are pulling me from my daughter's birthday."

He bowed properly, handing them over, "I am sorry your majesty. My brother gave me explicit orders when he sent me to court the Princess Mary and discuss this treaty."

Anne lifted an eyebrow, "Welcome your highness. I think we are all eager for what your brother has to say."

"He is open to a treaty of trade and peace between our countries," Luís, Duke of Beja, started. "He will not openly turn against the Emperor, but he believes there can be benefits for us to come to an agreement."

"Your brother? The man who has been pushing the inquisition on his own country, is willing to ally with England, a land full of men he calls heretics?" Cromwell asked suspiciously.

"If it was through any other means than by ties of marriage to the beautiful Princess, probably not. She is a Catholic, and has proved to my father she would not be a pawn to her cousin. We have strong ties to Spain and lately my brother has been feeling more than suffocated by the Emperor. We have our obligation to keep those treaties, but we can agree to promise to not directly attack England in the upcoming war, and that we can help you prosper through trade," he offered.

"What does Portugal want in return for this?" The Duke of Suffolk inquired.

"Help with our exploration of Africa and the New World. The Emperor does not realize the advantages of the riches found in these countries, but our newfound wealth should speak for itself. Together our island countries could become the richest in Europe," he smiled.

Anne smiled, "You have given us much to think about, your grace. Today, is a day of no politics, though, and the treaty shall have to wait. My counselors and l will start discussing it tomorrow, but I am confident we can find a treaty both countries are proud of. As for the courting of Princess Mary, well, that is entirely her call."

Mary tried to hide her smile and Anne left with her councilors. The Duke waited until they were mostly alone, besides for their designated chaperone, Lady Salisbury, and her ladies, Catherine Howard and Margaret Douglas, to protect Mary's innocence. He bent down bowing to the Princess. She offered her hand which he kissed and spoke in Spanish, "you are most beautiful, María."

"You are too kind, your grace," Mary blushed.

"No, I am not. I am not a kind man, your highness," he admitted, "but I aim to be a good husband."

Mary nodded, curious about what he meant by not being a good man, but shook her head. He was a war hero, sailing under the Emperor fighting the Turks. She decided she did not want to know. "I am surprised that you and your brother are interested in this treaty."

"News of your stepmother's summit and of her marriage to the French King have piqued our interest, so to say. You offer us an opportunity to create new allies. If the Emperor falls, my brother does not want to be dragged down with him," he explained.

"Won't this alliance infuriate him though?" Mary inquired as he held her arm to escort her back to the festivities.

When she took it he responded, "we will simply tell him we are rescuing you from the terrible, heretic whore who put England under a spell, killing your father."

Mary laughed, "They do not truly believe that do that, do they? My father died in a joust, publically I might add."

"People have a tendency of believing what they would like," he replied, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"Are you truly willing to yield my claim and accept my brother as King of England?" Mary asked.

"You rush straight into things, don't you?" Luís teased.

"I do not like to waste time," Mary countered, looking stern, waiting for a true answer.

"Yes, I respect what you wish to do with your claim," he sighed, "like I said. I hope to be a good husband to you, María. That includes listening to you and your opinions. Though I will ask you to keep them to yourself when we are with company."

Mary nodded, "fair enough, you must be seen to have me be submissive."

"Why do I suspect that will not always be the case?" he chuckled.

"Well, I am my mother's daughter," Mary smiled, embracing the sun on her face. 'And my father's,' she thought to herself.

That night, long after everyone was fast asleep, Queen Anne sat at the desk in the study adjoined to her room, papers scattered about her. How does she tell a man she barely knows she is carrying his child. Through a letter no less. Her brother was right, that she was the strain in the relationship, but she could not help it. She was growing fonder and fonder of Francis, which wreaked her with more and more guilt. As though she had completely forgotten the husband that she was barely able to mourn. Now she will bear his rival a child, one they would both be thrilled to receive. She rubbed her belly and took a deep breath, willing herself to do what she had to:

François,

I am sorry I have not written sooner, though I have appreciated your many letters keeping me informed on the dealings of France. I promise your generals will be full of information regarding our preparedness for the Emperor. Today I write of good tidings. It seems we will have a treaty with an ally of the Emperors though I am not at liberty to reveal it through a letter, in case it may be discovered by spies. I would hate for Charles to ruin the alliance I am building. It could be a breaking point in the war. It will also answer questions for my dear stepdaughter Mary, and give her a husband of her own religion. Your son has been fitting in quite well for a Frenchman in English court. I have had a few ideas of brides for him, but I would like to invite a few of them to England to meet him. They are Anna of Cleves, Maria of Portugal, Christina of Denmark, and Sophia of Poland. As soon as you approve of them, I will send the invites as soon as I have your approval.

I do have more joyous news to give to you. I am carrying your child. It is still early, but my physicians have confirmed it. I hope this news pleases you and that you will write to me soon.

Yours Truly,

Anne of England, Queen of France

She had called for a page and had the letter sent before crawling into bed. Regretting that she would have to part with her children the next day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Whitehall Palace

London, England

January 1, 1537

The palace was decorated with red and green throughout and music filled every hallway. It would be the last time they would have festivities for the next three months and the first thing to celebrate since the execution of Thomas Howard. Once they reached the anniversary of the late King Henry, the court would go into mourning. They would do this annually, for the next four years, when they held the coronation for the living King Henry. No expense was withheld, especially with the court filled with three, young princesses vying for the hand of the Dauphin. It had seemed like a practical idea on paper, and King Francis was fine with the plan, but now it seemed more awkward than anything.

It did not help that Anna of Cleves brought her cousin, Philip, Duke of Palatinate-Neuburg, who became over friendly with the Princess Mary. Mary was still being courted by the Duke of Beja, who left shortly to retrieve his sister, María, Duchess of Viseu. He returned to find Mary dancing with the Duke, who had wasted no time trying to familiarize himself with the Princess. Anne was beginning to worry that she would back out of the negotiations with the Duke of Beja, but when she confronted Mary about it, she confided her religion could never permit her to wed Philip.

Prince Francis seemed beside himself, not fully understanding what to do with the attention being paid to him. Anne had secretly been hoping he would be swayed by the Duchess of Viseu giving a double marriage to the alliance, but the girl seemed… too extreme and demanding for the sweet, sober dauphin. He seemed to have nothing in common with Anna of Cleves, who seems to have been bred to be the perfect wife, with little education past what was needed for her to manage her husband's household, and she speaks only German. Christina of Denmark, the Dowager Duchess of Milan, had refused to come, stating loyalty to the Emperor forbade her from making the journey.

The only other match seemed to be Sophia of Poland. Anne hadn't seen the two interact much, but it always seemed to be positive when then did. From her own conversations with the young woman, it was more from a desire to not embrace the conflict of fighting for the dauphin's attention, than from disinterest. They both enjoyed reading, horseback riding, and astrology, and they had common ground of both coming from large families. François was mostly in the attention of María of Portugal, but it would not surprise Anne if he asked for Sophia's hand.

Anne sat upon the dais watching it all, rubbing her barely showing belly through the thick, velvet gown of green she was wearing. There was an air of sadness to her, though she was smiling. Her thoughts are plagued with ill-suited concepts. This was her first holiday season without the late King Henry in a decade. Her first while married to Francis, who was celebrating the holidays at his own court. The last time England will have peace. For all she knew they would still be at war this time next year. She tried to focus on the merriment of court, and the blessings she still had in her life, but it seemed futile.

Instead, she continued watching the court. Her sister was dancing merrily with her husband, as were her parents. She was watching them spin around when her silence was interrupted by Thomas Cromwell who had just joined the party. "Is something plaguing you, your majesty?"

"Only my own unhappiness, Master Cromwell, nothing to be concerned with," she gave a sad smile. "Though I cannot say the same for you, sire. What is wrong?"

Cromwell's face twisted in displeasure, "It has begun your majesty. The Emperor invaded the Protestant states in his territory, just as we predicted, if not earlier than anticipated."

Anne nodded, "assemble the council. We have decisions to make. Have a message sent to the ambassadors that we will be with them shortly."

Anne stood and walked to where Princess Mary was dancing with the Duke of Beja. "I apologize to your highnesses. I need to borrow Mary for a while."

He nodded, bowing to them both and leaving for Anne to escort her to the council chamber. Mary whispered to her stepmother, "what's happened?"

"We are at war," Anne said as they entered the chambers to wait for the council.

The next few days were frantic as they prepared to move their men and to coordinate their allies. Luckily they had planned for it, and they simply needed to let the pieces fall where they may. Anne was sitting in the Presence Chamber when the Duke of Beja entered. He bowed deeply, "your majesty, I would like to help."

"How would you do that?" Anne asked, "you are not authorized to do so by your brother."

"I am not authorized to fight on your behalf but I have plenty of knowledge from running the Portuguese navy under Charles V, I can help strategize," the Duke said determinedly.

"I wish it could be so simple, your highness," Anne sighed, "but my generals will never trust that you are not trying to sabotage us. They will argue this is your true intent, and that you are here on behalf of the Emperor."

"What can I do to change this?" Luís countered.

"Until the treaty is signed, not much," Anne responded.

"When will it be ready?" He demanded.

"As soon as we discuss and sign it. I have been too busy to do so," Anne told him.

"Then we will sign it. I will wed Mary, and then I will help you defend my wife's homeland," He stated as though it were so simple. It was, but gaining English trust was not that simple. It was a start though.

Anne gave him a nod of approval. She turned to a page, "Fetch me Princess Mary. She should be here for this. Everyone else out."

Everyone but Cromwell scuttled out of the room, knowing he was needed for this meeting. He shifted his paperwork around to ensure he had everything. The regent and the duke did not move from their positions as Mary came fluttering into the room, flanked by her ladies: Margaret Douglas, Francis Alymer, Catherine Howard, and Anne Bassett. Her pastel blue dress swung around her as she stopped, "You summoned me, your majesty?"

"We are about to review and sign the alliance with Portugal, which includes your marriage. I thought you would like to be present," Anne smiled.

Mary nodded and took a seat next to Anne. Cromwell placed a copy in each of their hands, keeping the one they would sign to himself. They reviewed the details of trade, exploration, and the details of Mary's dowry. She would be given the Earldom of Bedford as a hereditary title to pass onto her children, since her Duchy of York was only during her lifetime, and ensure the Princess has financial independence. Portugal would also give her some lands upon the marriage, which would be absorbed by her husband's Dukedom upon the ascension of their heir.

When he finished he asked if there were any objections. There were none, seeing as this treaty had already been harshly negotiated. Cromwell set the treaty on a board, dipping the quill for them to sign. Then it would be sent to Portugal for the King to sign as well, though he would be too late if he had any objections. Mary and Luís were to be wed in just a few days, just in time for the document that would arrive in Portgual.

Mary left the room giggling with her ladies about the wedding. Luís peered at Anne, who simply nodded, "Cromwell, please show Prince Luís to the Duke of Suffolk's rooms. I believe they have much to talk about."

With that, the men left Anne to her thoughts. She pulled the letter she had hidden beneath her dress.

Anne,

I must admit, I miss you. I wish I could be there to watch you grow big with our child. I wish to also witness my son falling in love. If he should ask for permission to wed the Princess Sophia, I grant it happily. I am proud of you, my Queen. The treaty with Portugal is a surprising victory with us. My armies are prepared, and I am preparing myself for what I have to do. I ask one favor of you first. When Spring first hits, meet me in Calais and dispatch me off to battle, as a proper man and wife. I wish to see your face before I face the tragedies of war.

Forever yours,

François

Anne sighed, not knowing if she should go to Calais to meet her husband. For one, she will be fat with their child, and close to the beginning of her confinement. It would be a delayed and dangerous journey. There would also be much to do around here, she would be needed in London. Finally, she would be mid mourning of Henry. She did not know if her heart could handle breaking it once again for his rival. Everything in her head told her she should say no, but then there was a petite voice telling her to meet her husband.

She folded it back up again, ushering in the next set of nobles who were there to see the Queen. It was her cousin Madge Shelton and Sir Henry Norris. She smiled at the giddy expression on her cousin's face and the new ring glittering off the finger she had wrapped around her companion's arm, knowing full well why they were there. They showed her the proper courtesies and Anne bid them to rise, "Hello, Baron Lisle and Lady Shelton, how may I help you both today?"

The council rewarded many of those who had been close to the late King, a few extinct lower titles, for instance, the Barony of Lisle to Sir Norris. The man held his shoulders back, "I once asked your permission to marry your sweet cousin Madge. It took me some time to gather the courage, but I have done so. We ask you to bless our union."

"I would be overjoyed to do so," Anne smiled, swallowing the memory of her accusation of Sir Norris of harboring feelings for herself instead of Madge, "you ensure you care for my dear cousin, sir, she is a special one."

Her Majesty swallowed the lump in her throat as jealousy for the ease these two love birds have threatened to spill out. She was torn between two husbands, one who lives and breathes, and the one who haunts her day and night. They were ushered out and Anne was finally allowed to attend to other matters. It did not seem to matter though, everywhere she looked there were couples. Some fighting. Some flirting. Others were simply enjoying a stroll together. Finally, she isolated herself in her chambers, ordering all men out. Sitting at her desk, she started going through paperwork.

Slowly, the thought came to her mind. It was a pinprick in the drone of her tedious work. This was his desk. Anne had been occupying the King's chambers until her son was old enough to do so himself. She had done it for the message it sent to the court. Everything she did sent a message, but it had also been easier to keep his paperwork and books in his room. Now she looked around and sensed herself swallowed by the essence of Henry. Suddenly she stood, storming out into the main room. She spotted her sister and summoned her to her side, "Mary, I need you to have the Queen's lodgings prepared. I am going to move back into them. It is about time that I relinquish these chambers. Have them prepared for the King when he visits."

Her sister simply nodded and obeyed her sister's command. Anne went back to her desk, scrawling her response to Francis, giving it to her page as she went to the gardens.

Westminster Palace

London, England

January 8, 1537

The Duchess of York stood in front of the mirror, staring at her wedding dress. It was a dark blue overcoat with an ivory petticoat, covered in diamonds and pearls. Her auburn hair flowed freely down her back, also covered in diamonds. The Princess could not begin to handle all the emotions swirling through her. She had always pictured her wedding, even when she was known as Lady, and feared she'd be forced to wed a Protestant nobody in a closed closet, she always wondered about it. The dress she would wear, the man she would marry, becoming a mother herself. She couldn't believe neither of her parents would be there, another sting of her orphanage. She hoped her mother would be proud of her, of the choices she made. Her mother never wanted her cousin to invade, otherwise they would have fled when they had the chance. She wished she could know the advice her mother would give her, about her consummation, about her marriage. She sighed as she simply missed her mother.

She held the pearl necklace, trying to remember the sound of her father lovingly singing to her, and calling her his pearl. She wondered if he still had called her that, should she have made peace with him before his death, or if he lived longer. She wondered what he would say about her betrothed. Would he be the gracious father, befriending him, or the protective one, threatening the might of England if he ever dared to make her cry? She smiled, knowing it would probably be both, simultaneously.

"What are you laughing about?"

Mary swirled to find her uncle, Charles Brandon, standing in the doorway. She truly laughed now, "I was imagining my father meeting Luís, how he would behave if he were here."

"Oh, your betrothed wouldn't stand a chance," Charles Brandon chuckled. "He would have him chasing himself in circles, being friendly with him one moment and then threatening him the next. Once he saw you dressed as you are though, looking beautiful and grown up, he would cancel the whole thing. Alliance and all. No one was good enough for his pearl."

"Not always," Mary turned back the mirror.

"Always," Charles insisted. "Even when he was trying to force your lowered status. You could only marry someone your rank demanded, the best of the best. They had to accept your status of course, which I think only infuriated your father more when none of them did. I remember him ranting once, 'if they don't accept her for who she is, they do not deserve her!' Sometimes I wondered if he ever truly intended to find you a husband."

Mary chuckled with a tear in her eye, "I do not know if that makes me feel better or worse."

"I hope better," he grinned, "You deserve to be happy today. And since your father is not here to do it for you, I will make sure this Portuguese Duke knows he will have hell reign upon him, should he ever mistreat you."

Mary blushed, "Thank you, uncle."

The day was exhausting as Mary wed the Duke. Anne acted as her maid of honor, followed by her ladies, as the Duke of Suffolk escorted her down the aisle. The Portuguse prince beamed at the sight of his bride. The ceremony was performed by a priest Luís brought with him, so it could be done in accordance with Catholic traditions and without breaking English law. After the ceremony there was a grand feast, where Anne was finding herself in better moods than of late. She was glad she could give Mary such a lavish wedding, and that the girl appeared so elated dancing away with her husband. It had also proved helpful to move from her late husband's chambers; she somehow felt less haunted. A weight lifted from her chest.

Princess Mary made her way to the high table where Anne sat, too far with her child to even begin thinking of dancing. She smiled, "Thank you. For fighting so hard for this marriage."

"Thank you for thinking of it," Anne smiled. "I was wondering how to get in on the wealth Portugal was bringing in from the New World, and your marriage brought it. I am also glad you are content. Your father would have been so proud of you."

Mary blushed, and whispered, "Anne I am worried about tonight. I was too young to receive any advice from my mother the last time I saw her, and Lady Salisbury refuses to even discuss it, past warning me it may hurt."

"Well for one, be thankful that your great-grandmother put an end to the ceremony of consummation where you are watched by a select group of men. There will be two of your ladies and one of his grooms posted outside your door all night," Anne whispered, and took a deep breath for the next part, ensuring it was the lowest whisper. "It will sting a bit when he first enters you fully, but it will dull. The more you fight it, the more it will hurt. Relax, trust your husband, and enjoy yourself. The body knows what it is doing."

Mary nodded and took a sip of wine. Anne nodded, "It will help, but don't have too much. You will want to keep a clear head."

The new Duchess of Viseu nodded again, eating pieces the food set before her. She had barely eaten before dancing, and she was glad Anne had not sent her food away. Soon Luís came to find his bride after being cornered by George Boleyn, and joined in their conversation, attempting to coerce them both to laugh. A feat he found harder than he was used to. A challenge he elated in though. Before long, it was time for the couple to bid goodnight, and Mary went off to seal her marriage.

The next day, the Princess seemed to be dancing on air. Queen Anne smiled as she wondered if she would be congratulating the girl on a child, before her thoughts turned bitter, and she wondered if she made the right decision, letting her child's natural rival marry and produce heirs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Château de Boulogne-sur-Mer

Nord-Pas de Calais

March 13, 1537

Francis paced in the grand hall of the military fortress, waiting on his wife. Around him, everyone was rushing, preparing for her arrival when the page sent word they were near. The rain attacked from outside as lighting lit up the night sky. The thunder almost covered the sound of the blood draining scream that came from outside the front doors. Francis sprinted, he could not help himself, coming to Anne's side as her ladies tried holding her up. Anne's face in pure agony. He hollered for one of the guards to help him, and together they picked her up, carrying her inside, out of the rain. They brought her to her chambers before the midwife Francis has summoned ushered all the men out. Francis gave his wife a pleading look, begging her to survive this. He turned crying as she whispered, "It's too soon."

Hours passed before her screaming ceased and the French King heard the sound of a child. His heart dropped, he had another babe, but at what cost? He had not stopped pacing until this moment. His thoughts plagued him with regrets. He should have never begged her to come, not when she was carrying their child. He could have lost them both, and he was almost certain he lost his Queen as well. She was so pale when he left her…

Finally, Lady Seville comes out carrying a small bundle, "Your majesty, I present your daughter."

Francis cried as he smiled, holding his arms out for the babe. As he nestled her close he dared to ask, "how is her mother?"

"Resting, she is fine, she passed out moments after giving birth. She doesn't even know the child's sex, she had only stayed awake long enough to hear the scream before smiling and falling into a deep sleep. It is common after a difficult birth. The midwife estimates the physicians miscalculated and that Anne conceived closer to your wedding date. The child was still early but not nearly as much as we had believed. They will both live," Nan Seville explained. Francis kissed the head of his daughter, thanking God not to punish him for his foolishness. He stayed there in the hallway with his child until Anne awoke, ordering everyone to not tell her the sex of the child, only that it was healthy.

As soon as he was allowed he entered her chambers, he did. He stopped short when he saw her lying in bed in all white. "You look like an angel."

"Well I feel like I have died and been brought back," Anne smiled. "Is that our daughter?"

Francis mocked a frown and sat down on the bed, handing their daughter over. "Who told?"

She laughed, "No one did, I promise they all kept your secret. My ladies are not quietest and I could hear them wondering what we were going to name her. I had a feeling when my pains began too. Only our daughter would make such an entrance."

"Anne... I am so sorry. I should never have asked you to come, I feel like I would have lost myself in grief had I lost both of you," Francis said with a tear strolled down his face.

Anne didn't know what to make of his declaration, her own feelings still foggy. They had not been married a year, and spent much of it apart, yet they both had a strong devotion to one another, "Do not apologize. I knew the risks, but I could not let you go to war, knowing I may never see you again. Without getting to tell you I love you, before you walked through the valley of death. Besides, it was meant to be. I was fine all through my journey until we landed on French soil. It seems Louise was determined to be born French."

Francis laughed, "Are you sure you do not want to name her Anne?"

"I am sure. It is fitting she is named for her French grandmother. I remember her from when I was at court. I never spoke to her, but I was in awe of her. She was never a Queen, but she was formidable, and I am sorry she will never get to meet her namesake. I hope our daughter will be as remarkable a woman as she was," Anne assured him.

He bent down and kissed her with both gentleness and hunger. "How could I ever thank you for such a gift?"

"Live," Anne said simply, placing a hand on his face, "Live, so we may have a long marriage, where we are not haunted by our past, only blessed with the present and future."

He nodded and kissed her hand, "you will have to remain here until you are churched. I will stay as long as I can. I love you too Anne."

She nodded, "where are we going to raise her?"

"We can decide that later, after I return," Francis smiled, "we will work out a schedule, but I believe children need their mothers. For now, I would like, since the land is disputed, that we both name her Duchess of Calais. Both countries will contribute to her income, and the title will forever bond our two nations."

Anne thought the idea over, though the cynic in her thought it would lead to more fighting between nations. "I will discuss it with my council; I like the idea, I am not sure they will, and unfortunately giving titles is not a call I can make alone, especially one with so much political implications."

"A Regent is usually allowed to do such things," he said as he looked at her curiously.

"I am not simply a Regent to my son Francis, I am also Anne Boleyn, daughter of an upstart, the Great Whore, and now the Queen of France. I may have won the council over, and I may have been able to get the populace to warm up to me, but I have to tiptoe a fine line. I have been able to maintain my position because I do it well and I include my council in any decision that will affect the King and England," Anne explained, "so yes, while I love your idea, I will have to discuss it with my council. My son's council to be correct."

Francis nodded, gulping down the argument he was going to counter with. He always seemed to forget that Anne's place in her son's government was fragile. He surmised she deserved more power and voice in the government, but he could also see how forcing this issue could lose her the position she has.

Her face softened, "I will fight like hell for our little girl, I promise."

He nodded, kissing her head. They sat like that for a few moments, locked in time. Louise began to fuss, and Francis picked her up, "Princess Louise Marie Valois of France. Brother to the King of England, you are going to change the world."

He left three days later, and despite tradition, he stayed with her all three nights he was there. Holding her while she slept. They discussed minor topics, delighting in their tiny reprieve from the world. She watched him leave from the window, part of her wished she could beg him to stay. She couldn't, of course, he was needed on the battlefield. To win the war for their family. Her heart broke slightly as she watched him ride off, surrounded by guards as they made their way into the Low Countries. Francis was to be the trap; the person to drag the Emperor deep into the exact territories he meant to reconquer. When he had disappeared she turned around, and began writing to her council before deciding she could not. She needed to let someone in England know she was safe but had to remain in France for the next six weeks until she was churched. She needed to get one letter out, and she had to choose carefully, someone who would be the last to expect to hear from her to alert Princess Mary to her situation. She held her breath before scratching a letter down and sending it off to Master Cromwell, hoping he would understand it was from her without any of the decorum she usually had on her letters.

She then crawled back into bed and did something she rarely ever had time for anymore. A long nap.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

White Hall Palace

London, England

April 6, 1537

Mary Tudor presided over the events of the day as any regent would, but there was a pit in her stomach. Something went wrong, very wrong. Her husband sat besides her enjoying the festivities for the King's first birthday. The boy was still safely tucked away in the country, with Thomas Boleyn being the only to know the royal children's whereabouts. It was better for them that way, especially with only one letter coming from Anne, who was stuck in Calais for another three weeks. There was no news from the front line, but Charles himself remains to be seen. Francis is in place, fighting just enough to taunt the Emperor, but he has not taken the bait. The Princess suspects there is a spy among them, and part of her hates to wonder if it is her own husband.

Their marriage so far has been one of joy, and the Duke of Beja has been a huge help in their preparations since their wedding… but what if it was all a ploy? What if he was sent as a spy and Mary was now carrying his child? She hadn't told him of her condition due to her suspicions. Everyone but Anne's family seemed to be at ease, confident in their ability to overcome the Emperor. Suddenly there is a page appearing at her side, and her lady Catherine Howard is whispering that he has a message from the frontlines. Mary smiles and sends the girl away. Despite everything, she had been weary to have a relative of Anne's in her household, especially one so ill-suited to the position. She was proud of the young girl, especially hearing of the upbringing she had. The young Howard was slowly becoming a pious and intelligent girl, if still slightly ditzy.

The page approached the Queen's throne which she sat upon, taking Anne's example of never daring to sit in her younger brother's throne. He handed her a letter donning the French seal. She stood, excusing herself from her husband and stepped aside to begin reading it. Her eyes became wide with fear before she could control them. She heard footsteps behind her and hid the letter. She turned to see Luís approaching her with a nervous smile.

He noticed her face and began to frown, "Meu amor, what is wrong?"

"Nothing. I simply need to retire for the evening. Stay and enjoy it," she insisted before stepping around him and reporting back to her ladies, giving Lady Alymer an order before announcing her need for rest and encouraging the party to continue without her. Luís watched the young girl go to the councilors and grew angry. His wife was hiding things from him, and he intended to find out why. He moved quickly through the crowd and was soon making his way to their rooms. He found her pacing, and she jumped slightly as the door shut. "Oh, Luís, I was not expecting you."

"You are keeping secrets from me María," he huffed, "I want to know why."

"I do not know what you are talking about," Mary tried to push off the accusation, staring out the window to not lie to his face.

"So you are not pregnant with our child? Or is it not mine and that is why you have not told me?" he demanded.

Mary twirled, furiously, "how dare you accuse me of such things? Me, of all people!"

"What am I supposed to think when one moment we are as close as could be, and the next you will barely sit next to me?!" he hollered.

Mary held her arm in shame, he was right, but she was still not sure of his loyalty. "The Emperor has failed to show himself on the battlefield. Did you warn him?"

"What?" the Portuguese Prince demanded.

"Did you, or did you not warn the Emperor of our plans?" Mary snapped.

"María… you think I would betray you so? I have not even told my brother that I have been assisting you," Prince Luís stepped away from her clearly hurt. "I told you I would try to be a good husband and I meant it…"

Mary held her head in shame, " I am sorry. Things have gone extremely wrong in the Low Countries, and I am not sure if we have a spy among our midst. I was terrified that I married him, and became paranoid."

"María if we do not have trust, we have nothing. We are royals, the opportunity to do terrible things will always be there, but I need you to trust that I will do what is best for you and our child," he smiled holding her face.

She nodded, "I am sorry Luís."

"I forgive you," he replied, "now please share your burdens with me, for your sake and our child."

She nodded, pulling him into a hug. Just then the door knocked and her page announced the arrival of the royal advisors. She nods her assent for them to enter as she steps away slightly from her husband and whispers, "we just had our first fight."

"So we did, do you want me to depart?" he whispers back.

She shakes her head as Thomas Boleyn, George Boleyn, Thomas Cromwell, and Charles Brandon enter their chambers. She pulls herself up as the bow, "gentlemen, we have received some troubling news this evening. King Francis has been injured. He is safe and is being hidden well away from the front lines, but injured no less."

"What of Anne? Any news from her?" George asked. He couldn't keep thinking he should have escorted his sister.

"Nothing since the report of her premature birth and having to wait to be churched to return… gentlemen, something is terribly wrong. I can feel it," Mary admitted.

"Why do you think that?" Charles asked.

"Where is the Emperor? We have not heard of him since this all started, Anne is silent, and now the French King is hurt. I think there may be a spy among the court, but I could not say who," Mary replied.

"We will find him," Thomas Boleyn replies, looking at Cromwell.

Thomas Cromwell grimaces, "I will find out what I can. You need to go ensure the safety of the King and Princess. If Mary is correct, we could all be in trouble. We need to get Anne home. Now. Lord Suffolk, Lord Rochford, attend to her safe return."

Burg Herzberg Castle

Alsfeld, Hesse

April 10, 1536

Francis sat in the bed that provided for him, in a castle deep within the Holy Roman Emperor, just outside where the final battle where the Emperor would come to fight him. He had been fighting here and there to draw the man to him, but there had been no such luck. Finally, when an immense rush of troops came into their flytrap, he had known Charles had finally arrived. When it turned out to only be the bastard's younger brother, Ferdinand, he became enraged and less cautious as he should have been. He slaughtered four Spaniards in the span of ten seconds before being stabbed in the stomach, by the man he had not seen. He was sure he was to be captured again and prayed for death instead. He was blessed to have brought his most loyal friend, Anne de Montmorency, with him. The man lifted his King onto his horse, and they fled to safety. The battle had been won though, despite his injury, and they would win the war, but it was not enough. He needed to strip the weasel Charles for all that he had done. The atrocities he has done could not go unpunished.

Without the battlefield all he felt was pain. Pain of failure. Pain of his injury. Pain of being separated from his loved ones. He had still not heard any word from his wife and her recovery, and he was beginning to think something was wrong. His advisors swarmed around him like bees to a hive, causing him more aggravation, for they have naught to do but twiddle their thumbs and worry about the outcome. Finally, fed up, he hollered in an uncharacteristic manner, "If you are all so damn worried about ending this battle, find the man responsible. Get out and find the damn Emperor!"

The men shuffled out of his room, giving him reverence as they passed. He fell back against the pillows as he tried to remember to thank the Count whose name he couldn't remember at the moment, for all the comforts he has provided. Soon his sleep found him, and so did his nightmares.

Château de Boulogne-sur-Mer

Nord-Pas de Calais

April 13, 1537

Anne glanced out her window into the dark, and towards the water as she bounced Louise, who is wrapped in a violet swaddle. She has the windows open and takes in the breeze of the fresh, night breeze. Soon she could return to England with her child, though she did worry about the journey with her newborn. She prayed she would survive it. She kissed her daughter and laid her down to rest, She had her ladies dress her in her night garments. She had a handful of maids here that she barely knew, borrowed from her sister-in-law, Marguerite, to aid her on her journey to England. They would remain with her until she and Francis reunited. She thanked the ladies and dismissed all but three, as per her usual routine. She grabbed a book to read, as they closed the windows. Soon they were settling in besides their Queen, waiting for her to sleep. Anne kept a sharp eye on one of them, who was deeply Italian, and paid her the smallest amount of respect she could get away with. She was used to the behavior, but found it odd considering Marguerite said she had asked for volunteers.

Knowing the girls had to remain up if she did, Anne finally set her book down and shifted for bed. The candles were blown out and all was quiet. Soon the girls were all snoring, deeply asleep. Anne could not sleep, though it was not for an overabundance of exhaustion, or stress. In fact, having been forced into the isolation of the fortress, and being unable to exchange letters in order to maintain her cover, has done wonders for her stress. When fears for her husband and children plagued her, she prayed. It was all she could do until she was permitted to be churched in two week time.

Something was disturbed within these halls though, and Anne could not figure out why. A chill fell down her spine, keeping her alert. It was quiet, eerily quiet. When she heard shuffling in the hallway and the murmur of her guards, followed by shouting that was quickly silenced, she shot out of bed. She began frantically searching for a way out as her ladies stirred around her. It was too late, and the men barged into her rooms. She quickly jumped back to her bed, fishing a knife out from under her bed, and hiding it among her, just as they broke into the bedchamber. She sat up straight, glaring, "I am the Queen of France, and Regent of England. How dare you barge into my chamber as thus. You will all die for your actions unless you leave now."

She heard a deep laughter from behind the men as their leader stepped forward. Her eyes widened, before she took a deep breath and swallowed her fear,"your chin precedes you, Emperor Charles."

"So does yours, Concubine," Charles chuckled. "And now you are my prisoner."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Château de Boulogne-sur-Mer

Nord-Pas de Calais

April 15, 1537

Anne had been the prisoner of the Emperor for almost two days now, and she was getting restless. After their introduction, he left her in her chambers. He left her maids behind as well and the women were confined to her chambers. They were surrounded, and Anne could not figure out how they knew where she was hidden. Everyone had been so careful to keep her location secret. No one from her court in England would let her come to harm, simply if it was to keep her father from becoming Lord Protector. Even the extremely Catholic North was coming around due to her charity, Mary's submission, and the peace among the Scottish border that came with her marriage. It had to have come from the French court… but who? She did not know the court well enough to fully know, but the information that this was she and the French King had a rendezvous here, as well as that Anne had remained. They would have needed information on sensitive matters within the château as well. Her head snapped up to her ladies. Three of them seemed petrified, one did not. "Lucrezia, come here."

The lady obeyed silently. She stood in front of Anne as she glared down upon her. The girl finally dared to peer the Queen in the eyes when Anne slapped her. The girl grabbed her face as Anne demanded, "What did you do?"

She didn't cry, nor did the girl reply. "Who sent you? Why do I even need to ask… it was Catherine de Medici. What is she hoping to gain by killing me?"

The girl stays silent as Anne's mind begins to twirl. "She wouldn't. She sent you to come with me to England... to kill the Prince, so she may become Queen one day. You did this for someone else… but who? The Emperor? The pope? Both?"

The girl stared her down and Anne knew she had found her target. Anne dragged the girl by the arm and threw her into the hallway. "Stay out of my sight!"

Charles was strolling to her chambers as it happened. She snapped her head up at him, "If I spot this traitor in my room again, I will strangle her."

"Ah, m'lady that is not very unchristian like," the man teased.

"Like I said, she's a traitor. She would be lucky to die with such mercy," Anne spat.

"Ah, the word traitor depends on whom you ask, she is Italian and Catholic. She was being loyal to the Pope, a concept I am sure you do not understand," Charles chided.

Anne snorted, "How ironic. Getting lectured on loyalty to the Pope by the man who sacked Rome. Your manipulation of the church is the finest example of corruption in the Church."

"You insolate little-!" as he came close to striking her. "I am sorry. It is unbecoming to treat a lady as such."

"Let's not pretend you are not going to burn me the second you can," Anne demanded.

"Honest enough, but I do not need to beat you beforehand," Charles spoke smoothly.

"And what of my daughter?" Anne asked, trying not to focus on his admittance of her future. The first Queen to be burned.

"She is being taken care of in the nursery. She will make a good hostage to negotiate with after we are done here," he spoke as he grinned, basking in his victory.

"Why are you waiting?" Anne snapped.

Charles smiled, "I will dine with you tonight. I will be back around 6."

With that he left and Anne fell to the floor deflated. There was a pit in her gut telling her this was all her fault. She should never have left England. She should never have married Francis, and she should have simply become Henry's mistress. She could not bear the guilt of those who are dying for her and those she has hurt with her actions. Francis will have to fight to have yet another child returned to him, widowed again, and probably forced back into his marriage with Eleanor. Her children. What will become of them? Mary will protect them, at least try to. She glanced out the window and spotted a familiar flag. The crest of the Earldom of Ormond. She found a new wave of strength and prayed silently to herself.

A few hours later, true to his word, Charles returned, followed by platers full of food. She sat across from him, watching him carefully as he ordered everyone from the room. She was overly cautious, not eating anything he did not, knowing it probably did not matter. He would want her death to be public. She hoped he had not noticed the Irish ship that was in port earlier was owned by her father, and did her best to play her part for the moment. It was effortless, for the Emperor created the majority of their conversation.

"Why so quiet?" He asked suddenly, casually, as he cleaned his plate of its sweet sauce with his bread.

"It did not seem prudent for me to speak," Anne said as she sipped her wine. "I have nothing left to say to you."

"I highly doubt that," he smiled, "I am sure you have more than a few things you'd like to say to me. Ask me maybe?"

She glared at him before looking away, finally she looked back at him, "How do you expect this to play out?"

"What do you mean?" Charles asked, drinking his own wine.

"How do you foresee this playing out?" Anne asked, sitting up straighter, as rage began to fuel her. She just needed to hold out long enough. "You burn me alive, you force France to yield by holding an infant hostage, he yields lands to you, but he will never surrender, nor will the alliance that I have forged among your enemies. Princess Mary, Duchess of Beja, has no desire to usurp her brother, for she loves him, and will not have her siblings harmed. She will never trust or forgive you for hurting my child, our relationship may be timid, but she will never condone the exploitation of a babe. England will never yield to a foreigner, regardless of religion differences. You will create a martyr for my allies, enrage those who already seek your destruction, and ultimately fail in your ambition that has now caused so many lives. Your behavior is an insult to God and you do not deserve the crown upon your head. Especially since it truly belongs to your mother."

"How dare you, a heretic, speak of God," he fumed, "let alone dare to know his will."

"I was raised a Catholic, would you like me to recite my argument to you in Latin?" Anne raised her eyebrow. "It would not matter which language I say it, you commit the most unfathomable sins, and God will judge you harshly for them."

Charles lunged at her, grasping her neck tightly, his face red with fury. Their dinner was thrown to the floor, and she fell from her chair to the floor. As he held her down he whispered, "I will show you God's wrath, you witch!"

Anne's head began to throb, and she could not think straight for a moment due to the shock. Suddenly she remembered her blade, hidden within her sleeve. Slowly she fights against him; shoving him off her. She finds an opening and decks him in the chin, twisting onto her torso, grabbing the blade. Charles grabbed her dress, yanking her back to him, aiming once again for her throat. "You cannot run from me you who-"

Anne sat up and sank the blade in between his ribcage. She pulled it out, sinking it to him again, and repeating the act once more. He slumped against her, and she shoved him to the ground. She grabbed his blade and prepared to confront his guards. The door opened, and Anne dropped her sword as the Viscount of Rochford and Duke of Suffolk came rushing in, horrified by the sight before them. George gathered his sister up and moved her to different chambers, ordering guards to find the Princess, and for someone to clean up the mess. Anne faded in and out of consciousness in her brother's arms before sensing the soft bed and falling into a deep, and disturbing sleep.

It was midmorning before she awoke in chambers she did not recognize, her eyes slowly peeling open to her surroundings. They fluttered as she realized George was laying in front of her, and the events of the night prior raced through her mind. She shot up and her brother stood, "Anne! You're awake, thank the heavens. I was starting to think you would not do so."

"I-" Anne started before realizing she could not speak. Her throat ached far too much.

Her brother winced, "I'm sorry Anne. I failed you again. When I arrived, I saw the Spanish ships and knew something was wrong. We had to wait for nightfall to sneak into the castle… I was too late to protect you."

Anne shook her head and took a sip of water, forcing herself to comfort her crying brother. "No, George. I saw your flag and it gave me hope. I fought because of you."

He smiled as his cheeks shimmered, "Thank you sister. Now, no more talking. You must rest your throat. I ordered your maids bring some soup up for you if you are hungry. I should tell the physician you are awake."

With that he stood and left to do as he said as her two sisters joined her, Mary and Jane. They began to tend on her silently, already having witnessed her horrid bruising while she was asleep.

The group remained for only a few more days, preparing the deceased Emperor's body to travel to Paris, and eventually to his family in Spain. Anne shall travel to England, having been churched slightly early after everything, and her allies will join her to celebrate their victory. George has ensured all the proper channels were full of the news of the man's passing, and subsequently winning the war for the League. The ladies who remained from Queen Marguerite worked to assemble an array of gowns with necklines to hide the bruises surrounding the Queen Regent's neck for the return to England. The Italian traitor laid in the dungeons after being found attempting to flee. That was a conversation Anne dreaded. How does she tell her husband that the bride he chose for his son was willing to kill his heir? What will become of the Italian orphan? She knew she should hate the woman who caused this, but she found she could only pity the girl. Soon, sleep found her again, and the thoughts of how she should feel were drowned in a sea of nightmares.

Whitehall Palace

London, England

April 20, 1537

The journey home was oddly peaceful, and even the sea was calm, as though even God smiled upon her victory. It was slow moving though, as Anne was still recovering from everything. She was simply grateful to be on English soil. The litter rolled into the palace late at night, and she was met by her council. They all tried to conceal the look of horror on their face as Anne stepped into view. While the bruising on her neck was covered, the ones on her face, highlighted by her paleness, were evident. She still could not eat properly and it was affecting her contour as well as her weight. The men in front of her were aghast at the sight in front of them, angry and scared for the mother of their Queen. Thankful they had let Princess Mary rest until morning.

They slipped her quietly into the palace and into her rooms, where she was met with her most trusted ladies, other than her sisters: Madge Norris, Margaret Lee, and Margery Horseman. They had not been properly warned of their mistress's status, and collectively gasped when they unbuttoned her high-neck gown. She looked at them solemnly, "Fear not ladies. I have looked into the face of death, and I have survived. The worst is behind us."

They nodded and continued to undress her, as her sisters finished preparing the bath her ladies had started as soon as word reached them that she was near. They led Anne to the rose and lavender filled tub, with only Lady Lee remaining to help wash her when she was ready. This was the closest she could be to being alone, with her childhood friend nearby and a warmed, spice wine next to her. She sat there silently before sinking down below the water, willing to gain control of her thoughts, which would not stop replaying that night over and over again. She soon resurfaced, letting a sense of numbness cover her.

Her childhood friend kneeled next to her and began scrubbing her hair and dressing it with lavender and rose oils. She whispered, "do you wish to speak about it, your majesty?"

"No," Anne said in a hollow tone, "but thank you. Thank you for being here as well. I see your face and remember the children, we used to be, even Thomas before he decided to be a poet in love with me."

She nodded and continued in silence. Before long, Anne was clean, dried, and redressed in a fresh nightgown. She crawled into her bed and drifted to sleep, praying for no nightmares.

The next morning she woke screaming before she heard a deep voice, begging her to calm down.

"François?" Anne breathed out. She shot upward searching desperately for her husband. She found him slumped against the bedpost. Her ladies have been long gone from the room. "When did you arrive? What happened to you?"

"I might ask that same of you, mon amor," he sighed, stealing his jaw looking at her neck.

"You do not know?" Anne asked quietly.

"I think I can guess. I arrived yesterday afternoon. I couldn't stand being useless in Hesse after my injury, and was headed to England to wait for your return. As a surprise. I woke this morning to hear the whispers that you had returned. I believe they wanted to keep what he did to you from me, so I wouldn't hunt him down in rage. I paid your guards to let me in and was probably unnecessarily rude to your loyal sisters who were sleeping on your couches in case you needed them. I will apologize. I just had to know if you were here…" he trailed off not knowing what else he could say about his reaction to finding her in such a state.

"He didn't rape me… if that is what you are thinking," Anne said, pulling herself up properly, as she forced her tears down. Her voice rasped, she continued, "As for hunting him down, his body is in your sister's care in Paris."

His eyes widened. "George?"

She shook her head.

"Lord Suffolk?"

Again she shook her head.

"Your guard?"

She repeated the action.

"You?"

She nodded in admittance, swallowing more tears with a harsh whimper. He shoved himself forward, grunting in pain from his still healing stomach wound. Her eyes widened, and he smiled sheepishly, "I was harmed in a blast of foolishness on the battlefield. I got in too deep. I am sorry I was not more careful..."

She reached over to her night stand where some watered down ale sat. "The Duchess of Orléans sent a spy to kill the dauphin. The pope gave the girl the order to spy on me instead. She gave away my position. Don't worry, I sent her to your sister as well, though she is alive, with the truth of the dauphine's treason. The Pope, he was playing you both to see who would win. Charles captured the castle and held me captive. He had planned to kill me and use Louise as a hostage. I knew George was close by, so I provoked him. He tried to strangle me...and I...I stabbed him until he died."

She turned her face, letting the tears flow. It was the first time she admitted it aloud. He pulled her into his shoulder, "Sshhh, you did what you had to do. He was a monster, the worst example possible of a Christian. You are a hero."

She wept harder as he comforted her. It was a hollow victory.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Westminster Palace

London, England

April 6, 1541

Anne sat on the dais next to her husband as they watched over their elder children: Francis, Henri, Charles and Elizabeth. The pope, caught dead in the middle of his plotting, helped push the French King's promotion and now Anne relished the title of Holy Roman Empress. Blasphemy in itself since she is head of a country who has broken with the Church. It did not seem to matter though, as long as Francis remained Catholic and minimally tolerant of Protestants in his own territories, the Pope did not object to his consort. She and Francis follow the policy that as long as men are God-fearing Christians, they would only be judged by their actions, not the way they pray. It has brought some quarrels, like the Pilgrimage of Grace in 1537. Her son's Catholic subjects tried to plead with her to do away with the men they concluded were filling her with heresy in the council, and to follow the rule of her husband, Emperor Francis. She had been planning on negotiating with their leaders when someone began pushing to change the cause towards the Duchess of Beja's rights to the throne. The rebels quickly disbanded, not wanting to be caught in the sinkhole that followed the charge of treason. Princess Mary and Luís were perfectly content in their home in Portugal with their children: a daughter who was born before leaving England, and a son, who arrived two years ago after a hollowing miscarriage. Mary was pregnant again, claiming this to be the easiest pregnancy she had, now that she knew she was capable of bearing a son. She had feared she would be unable to bear sons like her mother had been, and the stress ate away at her during her last two pregnancies. Despite her husband's assurances. It seems some scars never heal.

Today King Henry turned five, and was crowned as the King of England officially, in 11 years he would begin ruling on his own feet, though Anne would not truly surrender the regency until his 18th birthday. A safety belt of sorts, Anne liked to think of it as. It had been a bittersweet moment, as she watched her son grow, and the reminder her power is not permanently hers, gnawed away at her. It was a weird juxtaposition within herself, and she's thankful her maternal instincts are stronger. She smiled, recalling her son upon his throne in the abbey. He was solemn and played his part well. He had been so nervous last night sleeping in the Tower of London, but he did better than could be expected of a five-year old. She had worried waiting so long to have him coronated was a mistake, but knew she had been right watching him somewhat hold the orb and scepter on his own. Though, the crown of St. Edward was only placed over his head, for no five-year old could handle the weight. Afterwards he was given more sweetmeats than usual and was put to bed early. Now the courtiers dance and celebrate their King while he dreams the night away.

The new Archduke of Austria, Francis, and his wife Sophia were enjoying themselves on the dance floor as his brother, Henri, sulks by himself on the other side of the room. When Catherine de Medici was beheaded for treason, the foolhardy boy quickly married his long-time mistress before his father could deny him what he thought would be eternal happiness. When the new Emperor found out he was furious, but Anne convinced him to be pragmatic. He had the pope annul his son's marriage in a heartbeat and offered Diane lands in the Empire if she left and never returned. The woman never looked back. Now he was married to Anna of Cleves, who Anne tutored in French for a few months before the girl became the Duchess of Orléans. From what Anne understood was that while unhappy together they do their duty and find happiness outside of their marriage. She wished she could do more for the poor girl, but that was the way arranged marriages went sometimes.

She was elated the Duchess seemed to get along well with her own daughter Elizabeth, as well as with Francis's daughter Margaret. The only remaining girl from his first marriage after Madeline was taken by illness quickly after her marriage to the Scottish King, in 1537. He married Marie de Guise shortly afterwards, who was expecting their first child since the death of their two sons. She rubbed her own stomach, thanking God for blessing her family with so many children, and for Henry's continued health. She noticed her stepson Charles dancing with Lady Margaret Douglas, and smiled as she they burst out laughing. She then noticed Princess Elizabeth dancing with the boy her father has been lecturing her about. Robert Dudley. His father, John Dudley, Earl of Warwick, was Master of the Horse for Princess Elizabeth ,who has been residing in Wales since she was little past six. Wales had begun to grumble, and despite how much she hated to do it, Anne sent Elizabeth to Wales to fulfill her role as Princess of Wales. Anne's father went on to serve as the head of government there, and was more than concerned about her daughter's infatuation for the boy. Anne found it to be harmless for now, as Elizabeth still regularly communicates with her betrothed, Prince Erik. Her daughter is stubborn, but she knows her duty and will do it when the time comes. A little innocent fun would not harm her, as long as it remained innocent. She was thankful she had employed the daughter of her councilman William Parr as the head of her daughter's household. Catherine had the mind to match Elizabeth's, and the two adored each other: Elizabeth adopted her as another aunt almost. The lady keeps a close eye on the Princess and guards her reputation fiercely.

Francis peered over, smiling at his wife. Together they had achieved all they had set out to do. His stepson was growing up to be a strong boy, and he hoped his own heir would be giving him a grandchild upon the horizon. Together they had created peace throughout Europe, a feat that once seemed impossible, and now they had the power to protect whoever threatens them. Their daughter Louise was the Duchess of Calais. A position supported by both countries and a symbol of the peace between their countries. He loved his wife for who she was, and she learned to do the same. Infidelities and all, though he suspects that this is only due to the fact that the couple only saw each other three months out of the year, usually. Being a King and Emperor, he found himself traveling throughout the Low Countries, France, and Italy frequently. They maintained their agreement, though Anne now oversaw the care of his children in England, besides for the Dauphin, who maneuvers his time between Austria and France. He only visited England for special occasions like today. Henri went where his father did at the elder's request, and Anna has been teaching them both German.

The couple smiled at the golden world they had created. Together they had challenged the ideals for a King's widow, defeated a tyrant, and redefined Europe. They had invented a dynasty together, and nothing would tear them down.


	24. End Notes

Thank you to all my readers. I do read the comments and take them into consideration as I read, even if I do not respond.

This is only a goodbye for now as I do plan to write a sequel. When we return we will see how our King Henry IX is handling coming into his own power and being a young adult.


End file.
